Angel In The Night
by FearsManifested
Summary: Kim has a decision to make. Ron claims to love Kim, but he doesn't show that he does. Shego loves Kim, but doesn't know if her feelings will be returned. What will Kim do? KiGo. AU in some ways...
1. Practically Unstoppable

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

It was too dark to see anything in the blackened room. Aside from the occasional pained whimper that cut through the darkness, the room was still. The form residing on the bed buried below green and black clad blankets was beyond repair.

"Princess," the female choked, "I can't do this anymore. I've tried so hard, a-and--"

She couldn't hold herself together any longer. Shego caved in and threw the blankets off of her body. Standing up quickly she moved out of her bed and began to tear her room apart. She summoned her powers, green flames erupting from her hands and dancing up her forearms. The raven haired thief stood before a wall that once was her pride and joy, a tribute to the girl she loved more than anything in the world. Her body tensed as she contemplated tearing down the pictures and notes. Shego drew her hand up, ready to tear down the wall and all of the memories that accompanied it. Something caught her attention at the last moment causing her body to lock up. Tears began to streak her cheeks rapidly as her eyes locked onto the picture before her; it was a candid photograph of her princess and the girl of her dreams... Kim Possible.

Calming the flames that licked at her hands, the green skinned woman took a deep breath before bringing her hand down. She hesitantly brought her fingertips to the picture and traced the outline of the girl's face, bringing back memories of how she would gently push the hair back from the red head's eyes. Drawing her hand back quickly as if she had been burned, Shego stepped back and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I need out. I can't keep doing this to myself," the female sighed.

----------------------

It had been almost two years since the green skinned woman had fallen for Kim. For years they were rivals, driven to best one another in combat as if it were a game. Unknown to the teen hero, her opponent had been throwing her punches more and more with every fight. But something changed as time went on, something Kim hadn't realized at first. There had been times when the fiery red head would catch Shego's gaze and could see a sadness in her eyes.

Kim would mask her curiosity and taunt the flame wielder, "What's wrong Shego? Getting sloppy in your old age? It looks like you can hardly keep your focus. If you're not careful I may end up beating you again!"

Shego would snap from her thoughts and launch herself the younger girl, "You wish Possible!"

As usual, their deadly tango would end almost as soon as it began: the thief escaping into the shadows, the hero saving the world once more. But all of that changed one night when Kim and her sidekick boyfriend arrived at one of Drakken's many lairs. Wade had informed them of an anonymous hit on the site. Something wasn't right that time, and Kim could feel it. As soon as they entered the lair, Ron took off after Drakken as usual. Kim had readied herself to fight Shego, but she never appeared. Furious, the red head made her way to the eccentric scientist and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is she?!" the teen demanded as she shook the sniveling man.

"S-Shego?" Drakken stammered.

The blonde boy placed a hand gingerly on his girlfriend's shoulder, "Easy there K.P."

Jerking away from Ron the teen hero tightened her grip, "Where. Is. Shego."

"She... she left hours ago cursing and screaming. I-I tried to call her many times but she doesn't answer. I'm worried about her," the blue man replied.

Kim released her grip and pushed Drakken to the ground. The evil scientist stayed where he was, rubbing his neck lightly. Ron, apprehensive of Kim's unusual display of character, remained quiet. The red head shook her head as she bit her lip and paced in front of Dr. Drakken.

"You wouldn't have come if I had asked for your help..."

"Save it Drakken," Kim began, "let's go Ron."

With that, the female hero and her male sidekick left the lair. Neither of them exchanged a word the entire way home. Upon her arrival home, Kim made her way to her room and stripped herself of her mission clothes. She flopped down onto her bed and sighed, burying her head into a pillow and stifling a frustrated scream. Remaining that way for a few minutes, she began to doze. It wasn't until the phone rang that she bolted up from her position. Kim glanced at the caller id and growled to herself.

"What is it Ron?"

"Kim, we need to talk. I'm really sorry about blowing you off last night... me and Felix got caught up in our video games."

The red head huffed, "And this is only the hundredth time that's happened."

"What can I say? The Ron Man has a knack for killing zombies," he chuckled uneasily.

"Ron, I'm tired of being second best to your precious video games and I'm tired of you blowing me off." Kim shook her head to herself, "I'm tired of it all Ron."

"Hey, hey..." Ron began, "I'm really sorry. How about I make it up to you tonight?"

"I'm tired Ron, not tonight."

Sighing, the blonde boy spoke once more, "Alright. You do know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, so you've told me many times."

"And I do love you. I'll let you go now. Goodnight K.P."

"Night."

Kim sat the phone back into its cradle and laid back on her bed once more, drawing her pillow up in her arms and holding it tight to her body. She could feel her eyes threatening to spill tears. Snatching up her Kimmunicator she called Wade asking him to get Monique over to her house ASAP. Within 10 minutes, her best girl friend was by her side, trying her best to console the cracking red head.

"Spill it girl, T.M.E. (tell me everything)."

"I don't even know Mon," Kim began as tears streaked her cheeks rapidly, "I just don't know."

"Your B.F. (boyfriend) again?" Monique waited for a response, which was met with a simple nod. "H.T.T.Y. (hate to tell you) Kim, I'm not surprised."

"He still loves me, I know he does."

Monique shook her head, "Girl, what you need is a reality check, and I'm about to give one to you."

The red head felt a lump form in her throat, "Mon..."

"No Kim, you need to hear this." She stood in front of her friend, "He is not the boy you fell in love with. He's changed, and it's not for the better. Now, I'm tired of hearing you talk about how he pays more attention to his games over you, or how he blows you off to hang out with 'the guys'. You deserve better, girl. You need to find someone who can give you the love you deserve."

Kim remained silent for a moment, "I know."

"T.A.W.I.S. (think about what I said), and get some sleep okay?" Monique spoke before leaving Kim with her thoughts.

The teen hero sniffled a little, taking in her friend's words. She knew Mon was right, but she still loved Ron. Kim dried her eyes and blew her nose before shifting under her blankets and snuggling up with her Pandaroo. She tried to focus on sleeping but her mind was racing a million miles an hour. Sitting up, she reached for another tissue as tears began to fall. Her emotions were on high and she was unaware of a looming presence nearby.

Outside Shego was perched on a nearby branch, watching the poor teenager cry. She felt her stomach knotting up, making her feel uneasy and wanting to flee. The green skinned thief knew all too well how it was to be caught in a relationship that was stagnant. She tried to move from the tree's limb but couldn't. Kim got up and moved to her window, seeking comfort from the only light she could find- the moon. The glowing orb amongst the sea of stars that littered the night sky was full. Its rays found their way to the red head and kissed her skin softly. Shego couldn't help but admire the girl basking in the moonlight. She truly was beautiful, even if she was troubled with sadness.

The two females remained motionless, both trapped in their own different moments. After a few minutes the teen got up and moved back to her bed, curling up with her back to the moon. The thief finally regained control of herself and stood. She weighed her options before taking a step forward. She made contact with the window's ledge and opened it without making a sound. Stepping down onto the carpeted floor, Shego's body tensed as it prepared for a possible fight. The figure on the bed didn't make any unusual movements, so the woman with hair as black as the night pressed on slowly.

"Shego," Kim murmured.

The older female stopped where she was and sulked a little, "Gee Cupcake, you sure suck the fun out of sneaking around don't you? How'd you know I was here?"

"Easy," the red head replied softly, "your scent."

"You trying to say I stink?" Shego remarked as she sat down on the bed beside the younger girl. She could see tears streaking Kim's face and it made her heart ache. Taking a risk, she brushed some of the hair from the hero's face. Realizing that it was totally out of her character to show concern for anyone else, Shego scoffed, "I'd think burnt hair would smell worse than I do." She held a few pieces of the red head's mane in her hand.

"You don't stink," Kim began, "but if you want to burn my hair, fine. I don't care right now."

Shego frowned and merely tucked the few stands behind Kim's ear, "I know I'm totally going to regret this, but we need to talk."

"I'm getting sick of this whole 'we need to talk' shit."

"Since when did you start cursing?" The thief questioned, a little taken back.

Kim huffed a little, "I'm not as nice as everyone thinks or makes me out to be. Now would you please go away?"

The plasma conjurer had been outside since before she had talked with Ron, "So let me guess, problems with the buffoon?"

"It's none of your damn business. And stop calling him that, he has a name."

"Which name would that be? As of late he seems to have earned the title of arrogant prick or stupid asshole," Shego's remark was vitriolic.

"No one else knows him like I know him," Kim shot back. "And you have no right to be calling anyone an arrogant prick or a stupid asshole. Drakken came to us to get help in finding you. You could have saved us the trouble of wasting our time by just answering his calls."

Shego smirked, "Touche. At least I know when someone isn't good for me."

"Get out, now." Kim growled, not wanting to deal with the green skinned woman any longer.

"Make me," the raven haired woman jeered.

Kim shot Shego daggers, "Last warning before I take action. Get. Out."

Before she could realize what was happening, Kim found herself rolled onto her back. She began to struggle, but felt a firm yet gentle grasp pinning her wrists down. Pushing her right leg across the cheerleader's body, Shego proceeded to straddle Kim's middle. The red head struggled against the older female but to no avail. Both were staring into one another's eyes as if seeking answers. Shego looked deeply into Kim's olive green eyes, knowing she didn't have any fight left in her. Kim gazed back into Shego's emerald green eyes, feeling as if she was face to face with a poisonous serpent.

"Kim," the emerald eyed woman began once again, " we need to talk."

------------------------------

A/N: I don't have a beta reader, and I'm not an English major. Please be gentle with the reviews. Enjoy!


	2. They Say There's Someone For Everyone

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

Kim said nothing as she lay pinned beneath her green skinned captor. Shego frowned a little, feeling as if she had swallowed a large stone. She tried to think of how to say what she needed to say. The teen hero's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to search the older woman's eyes.

"Princess, do you have any idea why I ran off tonight?" Shego asked.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes, "Because you got tired of opening pickle jars for Drakken?"

Shego smirked uneasily, "No, not this time."

"Then I have no idea," Kim started, "but I'm not in the mood for 20 questions."

"I ran because of someone very important to me," the raven haired thief began her tale. "If you haven't caught on already, Miss Smarty Pants, I'm a lesbian. I ran because I fell hard for a woman that could never be with me."

Kim was a little oblivious at first, "I don't see why you'd be here--" before she caught on, "oh..."

"Doy. But Kimmie, I can't fight with you anymore. You truly are a worthy opponent, but I just don't have it in me to hurt you. That's why it seems like I'm out of my game, because I am." Shego murmured before releasing the red head's wrists from her grasp.

"Shego, you're my enemy," Kim began. "Don't get me wrong, we were total B.F.F.s when you got hit with the attitudinator, but things changed."

The raven haired woman smirked, "Miss Go didn't go anywhere, Princess. She's just as much a part of me as my evil sidekick part is." She sat straddling Kim's middle. Running a hand through her ebony hair, Shego frowned a little, "I'd think by now you'd be old enough to understand that what I do is a job. Yes, I'm good at it. Yeah, I enjoy it. But at the end of the day I'm as normal as you can get."

"Green skin, plasma summoning abilities, and ability to heal quickly aside?" Kim questioned. Shego merely nodded in reply. "I don't know Shego. I mean, I don't even know your real name or anything about you really."

Getting up from her position, the plasma wielder smirked, "Way ahead of you Kimmie." She began to unzip the front of her catsuit.

"HOLD IT!" Kim shouted.

Shego blanched a little. She figured Kim had misunderstood her intentions, "Pipe down Pumpkin. I'm not going to jump your bones." She smirked as the petite red head blushed. Pulling an object from her suit, she handed it to Kim. "Here, ask and ye shall know."

"What is it?" Kim asked as she inspected the item.

"A journal of sorts. I already wrote the first entry so if you want to know more, you've gotta write back. Think of it as a way for us to get to know one another better outside of our professional lives," Shego replied.

Kim ran her fingertips over the cover of the journal. She reached over and turned her lamp on, "Thanks She--" Once light flooded the room, she realized Shego was gone. The cheerleader looked down at the cover of the journal which was, of course, her rival's colors. The patterns on the cover were very much elegant. As she turned the journal to look at the backside, she became intrigued. The green began to meet and blend with pink. Once she was at the back, Kim couldn't help but smile. Unlike the cover the back was spontaneous and bubbly, various shades of pink creating random designs. Turning to the first page, the hero began to read...

_Princess,_

_First, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Sheila Riley Go. Here's a kicker for you, I'm really only a year older than you are. The meteor that hit me and my brothers when we were younger did give us incredible powers, but it also aged our appearance slightly. You're probably wondering how I could be a year older than you but have my teaching license, right? Well Cupcake, let's just say that if I really want something I'll bust my ass until I get it. It also does help to be incredibly intelligent. Now, what other random stuff can I fill you in on... my favorite colors are black and green. Doy._

_Oh here's a great one: I'm not as much of an ass as others make me out to be. Truth be told, I guess you could say I'm simply misunderstood. However, I don't trust many people. I've gotten hurt many times in the past letting people get too close to me. Ironically, even though I steal many things, the only thing I truly want is to find someone that understands me and loves me just as much as I love them. Material possessions really don't have that much flare to them._

_Feel free to write back to learn more. I'm trusting that you will keep this journal and its contents between the two of us, and only the two of us._

_-S_

_P.S. You really do deserve better, and I hope in time you're fortunate to find what you do deserve._

Breaking her concentration, the teen looked up from the book. She glanced at her digital clock and sighed, shifting from her bed and placing the journal under her mattress. Kim then crawled back into bed and turned off the light, falling victim to sleep within minutes. Outside Shego was in her usual spot, watching over the one she loved. She left her perch once more and snuck into Kim's room. Not waking the red head, she left a single flower on the hero's bed. Feeling as if it weren't enough, the thief padded over to Kim's desk and began to doodle. Once she was done, the raven haired female placed it beside the flower. Merging into the night, Shego made her way home.

--------------------------

Kim was rudely awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. She grumbled and cursed, fumbling to hit the snooze. Smirking to herself as she hit the snooze button, Kim began to drift back to sleep.

"Kimmie-cub! Time to get up!" Dr. Mrs. Possible chirped.

"Nyyyyyyooooo," Kim whined.

The sound of an explosion caused Kim to bolt upright. She tore down the stairs, only to see the tweebs' blackened faces, Tim holding what remained of her iPod. She could feel rage begin to course throughout her body.

"TWEEBS!" Kim growled angrily.

"Sorry Kim! Gotta run," Jim began.

"Or we'll be late for school!" Tim finished.

"Bye!" both boys yelled in unison as they ran out the front door.

The red head took a deep breath before sitting down at the table to eat her breakfast. She got up and grabbed a cup of coffee, drinking it slowly as she thanked the gods for little pleasures. She smiled as her mother came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek before darting off to work. Like clockwork, her father appeared next and continued the routine as he kissed her forehead.

"You better get ready for school Kimmie-cub, or you'll be late," Dr. Mr. Possible informed his daughter.

"No big dad, I won't be late," Kim assured her father before running upstairs.

Upon entering her room, Kim saw the flower and note on her bed. She picked up the flower and smiled as she inhaled its scent before placing it on her nightstand. She then opened the note and smiled at the drawing, then read the note.

"There's a surprise in your locker. Use it wisely. ;) -S"

"Spankin!" Kim cheered.

Throwing on some clothes and grabbing the flower, Kim ran from her house toward school. For once she was excited about going to school, and her mind raced with the possibilities of the surprise. Her morning was about to come face to face with a whirlwind of disaster.

"KP! Wait for me!"

"Hey!" Kim smiled at the blonde boy as if nothing had happened the night before.

Ron caught up with Kim and kissed her cheek, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, today's gonna be a good day. I can feel it," the red head beamed.

Ron smiled as well, relieved that he was off the hook. He spotted the flower in her hand and smiled, "Awwww, Kim, you know I'm more of a naco man, but thanks!" He snatched the flower from her hand and twirled it between his clumsy fingers. The klutz dropped the flower and accidentally stepped on it, "Oops..."

Kim felt something in herself crumble slightly, "No big, Ron." She looked at the flower as a wave of sadness overtook her. Shaking her head to herself, Kim replaced her feelings with a facade. "You're so a bull in a china shop," she teased.

The blonde boy smiled and chuckled a little. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the school, "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

-------------------

Once the two teens were in the school, Ron released Kim's hand from his grasp. The cheerleader frowned a little at the gesture, but pushed her thoughts aside. Their relationship was more of a private matter and the two hardly ever showed their affection in public. Keeping a rather generous distance between themselves, the two made their way to their lockers.

Kim found herself grinning more and more as she approached her locker, remembering her surprise. She quickly opened her locker, only to be greeted by the young boy genius.

"Morning Kim!" Wade smiled warmly.

"Good morning Wade," Kim returned with a bright smile.

"No hits on the site this morning, but I'll be sure to fill you in should one come up."

The red head nodded, "Thanks Wade, you rock!"

Wade held his hands up and smiled, "I know, I know." His face became a little more serious, "But Kim, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's that Wade?"

"Someone seems to have broken into your locker last night. I'm not sure who it was, but they knew what they were doing," the whiz kid responded.

Kim smirked to herself before returning to a more serious face, "Do we have a face in the video feed?"

"Unfortunately," Wade began, "we don't. Whoever it was wore nothing but black. It was a female though, that was clear enough. Do you think someone like Bonnie could have tried to rig your locker for a practical joke?"

"Possibly, but no worries Wade. Everything seems to be in order," the teen hero smiled.

"Alright then," the boy nodded, "I'll be in touch later. Have a good day Kim! Wade out."

A satisfied smirk crept across Kim's face. She stared at the note against the back of her locker that was just out of sight from the security camera. She pulled the note away from the new photograph that it was attached to. Kim smiled and read the note...

_Hey Princess,_

_Hate to say it, but that mug shot you have of me inside the door of your locker does not do me justice. I took the liberty of getting you a better photo, though I kept it classy with a black and white style. Your surprise is in the package beside Nerdlinger's technology. Enjoy!_

_-S_

Kim smiled as she sat the note aside and inspected the latest photo. The red head did note that Shego really was beautiful. The raven haired woman in the photo was smiling kindly, her long hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her would be emerald green eyes shimmering, as if they were saying 'I dare you.' Everything about the photo screamed Shego, just in a different way.

Picking up the package beside the computer, Kim began to open it. She quickly tore through the black wrapping paper, stopping momentarily as she held a green box in her hand. It had writing on it.

"By the way, if you lose this I will beat your ass Pumpkin. -S"

Her curiosity peaked, Kim opened the lid of the box. She quickly searched through the tissue paper, her fingers grazing over her prize. Removing the item and bringing it into her sight, the teen hero let out a little squeal.

"I can't believe she bought me a--"

"You okay KP?" Ron asked as he stood beside Kim's locker.

Kim quickly shoved the item into her pocket and closed her locker, "Yeah. Come on, we better get to class."

_________________________________

A/N: Yes, I'm evil like that... denying the reader the surprise. ;) Don't blame me, blame the buffoon! Any guesses as to what Kim's surprise is? Until next time =)


	3. Take Me Out

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

Hours later school was finally over. Kim returned to her locker to put her books up and grab her bag. She stopped once more and smirked as she looked at Shego's picture. The teen had been waiting all day to inspect her gift more thoroughly. She made her way outside and whipped the device out of her pocket. Kim powered on her new cell phone, still in disbelief that the thief had given it to her. She smiled as she walked, looking over the phone. The phone began to vibrate as a text message came through.

_"Hey Princess, surprised?" _

Kim began to text a message back, _"Very surprised! It's wonderful, not even my parents would let me have a cell. Wade was a little concerned about my locker being broken into but---"_

"KP!" Ron shouted as he caught up to his girlfriend. "Oh man where'd you get that from?! It's so... so new!"

The teen hero blanched a little, then lied. "Uh... well my parents finally caved. They figured since I've been working so hard and all..." Kim tapered off.

"Booyah!" the blonde shouted. "So what's your number? I'll add it to my phone." Ron pulled out his cell phone and began to add Kim as a contact.

"Wait," Kim began, "how long have you had a cell?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron fidgeted a little, "A few months now. I forgot to tell you, sorry. I've just been so busy at Smarty Mart and with the gaming."

"Whatever," she returned. "Let me look it up..." Just then she received a new text.

_"By the way, I've already hacked the phone so the only number that can call you is me. For security purposes, you know..."_

"Sorry Ron, I've gotta go," Kim lied once more.

Ron blinked, "Go where? It'll only take like... 30 seconds for me to add your number."

The sound of a motorcycle approaching caught the pair's attention. They looked up to see a biker clothed entirely in black come to a screeching halt right in front of them. The crotch rocket and its rider both gave off a powerful, strong presence. Detailed green flames were painted perfectly along the night colored bike, as well as along the rider's helmet. Both Kim and Ron took a step back from the cyclist. A lithe but strong, gloved hand reached out toward Kim, beckoning her to get on the metal steed. Ron's eyes grew wide as he watched the biker reach out for his girlfriend, but he was unable to move.

"Get on," the biker spoke.

Kim realized that the badass biker was none other than Shego, "But what about--"

"Come with me," the voice was a little more gentle than before.

"Kim," Ron whispered.

The cheerleader glanced at her boyfriend, then back at the biker. She felt very much torn, "I'll talk to you later Ron."

Behind the blackened helmet, Shego smirked. She reached down to the side of her bike and picked up her spare helmet and handed it to the red head. Kim smiled as she slid the helmet onto her head, making sure it was secure. She felt butterflies begin to awaken in her stomach as the driver revved the bike. Confidently wrapping her arms around Shego's middle, Kim pulled herself closer to the older girl. Ron saw the act and felt uneasy. Shego's breath hitched as she blushed, thankful that her helmet concealed her embarrassment.

"Hold on tight," Shego hollered as the two tore off down the street.

The poor blonde boy was beyond confused, having seen his girlfriend get on someone else's motorcycle. There was something oddly familiar about the voice, but Ron couldn't put his finger on it. He slid his phone back into his cargo pants. His tiny rodent friend popped out of his pocket and ran up his shirt to shoulder.

"She go?" Rufus chattered.

"Yeah, Kim's gone buddy."

The naked mole rat scratched his chin, "Zombies?"

"Oh man! Thanks little guy, I almost forgot about Zombie Hunter tonight! We've gotta get ready, huh?" Ron spoke excitedly.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Rufus nodded.

-------------------------------

After a few minutes, Kim found herself in an unfamiliar neighborhood. She eased up a little as the bike slowed down. Shego frowned a little and sped up a bit, smirking to herself as Kim's arms locked tighter around her middle. The two finally slowed as they entered a driveway. The raven haired girl turned off the bike while the cheerleader got off and removed her helmet. Dismounting the bike as well Shego removed her own helmet, her ebony hair falling perfectly into place.

"So Pumpkin, how'd you like your surprise? I never got a text back." Shego stated as she began to lead Kim up the stairs to her house.

Kim flushed, "Sorry, Ron caught up with me when I was texting you back. He wanted my number."

"I'm sure he did," Shego replied sarcastically as she unlocked the door.

The two entered the house as Shego tossed her keys onto the table beside the door. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack beside the door, then removed her boots. Kim removed her shoes as well and pushed them to the side before following the thief to the kitchen.

"Wow Shego... this place is amazing!" Kim chirped as she looked around the kitchen.

"Thanks," Shego began, "it's not too big, but not too small. I like it."

"It's beautiful." Kim smiled politely as she took a seat.

Shego smiled, "You want something to drink?"

"Do you mind making some coffee?"

"I think I can manage that," the raven haired female smiled as she began to make the coffee.

After the coffee had been made, Shego added creamer and sugar. She brought Kim the hot liquid and placed it before her. The red head smiled as she sipped carefully at her coffee. Sitting across from Kim, Shego sipped her coffee as well. The two made small talk for awhile before the older female got up and moved to her den. Kim got up and followed as well, sitting down on the couch while Shego set up a movie. The cheerleader made herself comfortable on the big black couch.

"Have you ever seen Automaton Transfusion?" Shego asked.

"No, what's it about?"

"Zombies from what I can tell. I got it out of the $5 bin at the video store."

"Sounds like it might be a lame movie, and I really should be heading home. Buuuut~ if you make some popcorn, I might be swayed to stay and watch it with you." Kim smirked.

Shego rolled her eyes, "I suppose you're not too terribly hard to please. I'll get started on the popcorn. I'd say make yourself comfortable, Princess, but it seems you already have."

Once the popcorn was made, Shego returned and sat down next to her princess. Kim beamed as she took a handful of popcorn, shoving it into her mouth. The thief smirked as she watched the red head stuff her face. The two watched the movie, laughing every now and then at how fake the gore was. At one point, the two sat forward simultaneously with matching surprised faces.

"What the hell just happened?!" Shego shouted.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

Shego grabbed the remote and backtracked to a scene where zombies burst through the front door of a party. The two watched once more in slow motion as a male zombie ran to a pregnant girl and punched through her stomach to pull of her baby and proceeded to eat it.

"NO WAY!" They both shouted before cracking up hysterically.

"I can't believe they put that in a movie!" Shego gasped.

"That's terrible," Kim remarked.

"It is, but I mean look at the fetus! It looks totally fake, and the whole thing is just sick," the raven haired girl replied.

After they had watched it another time, they continued to watch the movie. Some time passed and Kim grew tired, but she tried her best to stay awake. Drawn in to the movie, Shego continued to eat the popcorn as she watched. The credits finally rolling, she yawned and stretched. She looked down at Kim, who had curled up beside her with her head resting on the older girl's lap. Shego smiled softly as she brushed some of the hair from Kim's face. Kim stirred a little and sat up, stretching the sleep from her slender body.

"The movie's over?" She asked sleepily.

Shego nodded, "Yeah, you didn't miss too much."

"Sorry," Kim blushed.

"Hey," the raven haired girl said as she got up, "if you really want to watch it again sometime, you're more than welcome to come back over. Anytime."

Kim smiled, "Sounds good to me. I really should be getting home now though."

"Alright," the older girl shouted from the kitchen, "Let me give you a ride?"

"I don't think my parents would approve if they saw me riding home on a motorcycle," Kim confessed. "Not that it wasn't spankin'"

The raven haired thief rolled her eyes, "I do have a car you know."

"What don't you have?" Kim giggled.

Shego smiled a bitter sweet smile, "More important things."

Kim looked to her friend with a troubled look, "What?"

"Nothing Cupcake," the taller girl shook her head as she grabbed her keys, "c'mon, let's get you home."

Leading the teen hero to her garage, Shego opened the garage door. Kim gawked at the sight before her. She walked between the two parked cars, running her fingers along their sides.

"You have two cars?" Kim questioned. "I thought you said you have _a_ car."

"I have a car," Shego replied as she leaned against the vehicle nearest her, "and then I have an SUV."

"You are so lucky!" Kim shouted.

Shego moved to the driver's side of her sports car and got in, "I am rather fortunate, but hard work is necessary to obtain things."

Kim nodded in agreement as she moved to the passenger's side, "True."

------------------------------

Pulling up to Kim's driveway, Shego put the car in park. The two could see the hero's parents looking through a window of the house. Kim pulled out her new phone to check the time, frowning when she saw the answer. The blacked haired girl frowned as well before turning off the car and getting out. Kim exited the car too and caught up with Shego.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked quickly.

"The right thing," Shego replied.

The fiery red head shot forward and entered the house before the thief. Kim's mother and father stood before the two as they entered. Both did not look pleased.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, do you know what time it is?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Sorry mom, I was with Shego." Kim replied.

Mr. Possible shook his head, "Kimmie-cub, you know how I feel about circus folk..."

"Dad!" the red head shot back.

"Wait," Kim's mother interjected, "Shego? The same Shego that's tried to kill you on your missions?!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Shego began, "I have never tried to kill Kimmie, or anyone else for that matter."

"It's true mom!" Kim added. "She could have melted my face off many times. She can cut through metal like butter, but she's never burned me."

Shego turned her gaze to Kim, "You knew?"

"I'm not _that_ slow Shego," Kim chuckled.

"So then, you and Shego are friends now?" Dr. Mrs. Possible asked.

The cheerleader looked to the taller girl as they both blinked, "Yeah."

Feeling her heart leap a little, the thief nodded in agreement, "Yes ma'am. I really am sorry however that I didn't have Kim home before her curfew. We had been at my house watching a movie and lost track of time."

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again...Shego," Mr. Possible stated.

"Daddy," Kim whined.

"Please," Shego began as she held her hand out, "call me Sheila."

Hesitantly, Mr. Possible shook Shego's hand, "Nice to meet you Sheila."

"Dr. Mrs. Possible," the thief spoke as she offered her hand to her too.

"Sheila," Mrs. Possible smiled.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, though she did admire the older girl's politeness, "Okay, okay. Now we all know each other. Shouldn't you two check on the--" an explosion rang through the house, causing the group to jump, "tweebs."

The Possible parents sighed together before parting to check on their sons leaving Kim and Shego alone at the door. The red head rubbed her temples as she turned back to the older girl. Shego chuckled a little to herself. The Possible household truly was chaotic, but a strong family unit.

"I should probably go now," Shego spoke up as she twirled her keys before turning toward the door.

"Sheila," Kim started, "wait."

Shego turned around, a little shocked that the cheerleader had used her real name, "Princess?"

The petite girl threw her arms around Shego and hugged her, "Thank you."

"F-for what?" the green skinned thief stammered, slightly embarrassed.

"For everything," Kim murmured as she pulled the taller girl closer.

Her heart melting just a little more as she embraced Kim, Shego leaned down and placed a feathery kiss against the smaller girl's forehead, "Anytime."

The two pulled away from one another; Kim a bright shade of red, Shego a darker shade of green. The ebony haired woman cleared her throat and the teen hero played with the ends of her hair. Opening the door, Shego turned once more to the younger girl. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a small item.

"And Pumpkin, if you need anything no matter what time it is or what it may be, I'll be here. I trust you with this," she threw a key to Kim, "so don't lose it."

"A key?" Kim asked.

Shego smirked, "Nothing gets by you does it Possible?" She chuckled.

Kim huffed a little and pouted, "Shut up!"

"But yeah, anytime. I'm never too far away," Shego smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Kim replied as she felt a smile spread across her face.

"Sleep sweet Princess," she said as she pulled the door shut.

"Night!" Kim called.

--------------------------

Once she was in her room, Kim flopped down on her bed. A smile was plastered to her face as she pulled her phone and Kimmunicator from her pockets. She looked at the Kimmunicator as her smile drained from her face, replaced with a frown. Ron had tried to get ahold of her 5 times. Kim sat up and sighed before calling her boyfriend.

"KP?" Ron asked, not taking his attention away from his TV.

"You called?" Kim asked.

Ron adjusted himself in his chair, "Yeah... like a bazillion times."

"It was 5 times," Kim corrected him. "And you seem distracted."

"Uh yeah," the blonde replied, "crazy zombie madness over here!"

Kim scowled a little, "Well, I'll leave you to your game then."

"We need to talk about what you did today," the boy stated.

"What I did?" Kim raised her voice a little. "I went to my friend's house. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ron paused his game, "Who was he?"

"Why's it any of your business? And besides, it was a girl."

"Oh," Ron unpaused his game. "Okay then."

"I'm going to bed Ron, enjoy your game." Kim sighed.

Nodding, the blonde said nothing as he was instantly drawn back into his game. Kim frowned before ending her call. She threw her Kimmunicator to the floor as she got up and got ready for bed. Kim crawled into her bed lazily and turned her light off. Drawing her Pandaroo close, she snuggled up in her blankets. Summoning her last bit of consciousness, the sleepy red head sought out her cell phone. She pulled her phone beside her head before she drifted to sleep, a small grin on her face. The shadowed figure in the tree near her window smiled a bittersweet smile.

"One day you'll find what you deserve, Kimmie. I can only hope that you don't let it pass you by..."

With that, the shadow vanished once more into the night.

------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I don't feel this chapter is as good as the previous ones but you can be the judge of that. Hope it wasn't too terribly craptacular!


	4. To Be Loved

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

A year or so passed, Kim and Shego becoming better friends with each passing day. With each passing day the green skinned thief fell more in love with her princess. She was always there for her when the red head needed her, and even when she didn't. If the other villains throughout the world were to see the mighty plasma conjurer in her current state, they would surely laugh until they cried.

"Sheeeeeeeg," Kim whined as she lounged on the older girl's bed.

"Nnnnuh," Shego murmured, still half asleep. "Hate it when you call me that."

"Do not, you secretly like it" Kim smirked. "I'm huuuungry."

Shego pulled the blankets over her head as she blushed, "Get lost. You know where the kitchen is..."

Kim pouted a little, straddling her friend's back and bouncing upon it, "Huuuuuuungry!"

"Guh -uh-uh-uh-uh," Shego groaned as air was forced from her body. "Fiiiiiine, I'll get up."

"Yay!" Kim chirped as she shifted from Shego's back. She waited for the girl to get up, but she didn't move. "Sheg?"

Springing from her position and lunging at Kim, Shego pinned the younger girl to the bed. The teen hero gasped as the older girl began to tickle her sides. She thrashed on the bed, trying to escape Shego's assault. The raven haired woman wouldn't let the girl escape from her tickle attack.

"Stooooop!" Kim whined as she struggled to grab Shego's hands.

"This is the price you pay for getting me up," Shego grinned wickedly as she continued her assault.

Kim let out an unhappy noise, similar to that of an angry cat. Shego rolled her eyes, laughing more as she continued to tickle her captive. Before she could realize what had happened, the thief was on her back pinned to the bed. Her eyes locked on Kim's, slowly trailing down to the source of her latest discomfort. Kim had the back of Shego's wrist in her mouth, teeth clamped down firmly into the skin.

"Ow..." Shego murmured.

"No picklewing," Kim spoke, biting down slightly as she spoke.

The raven haired female rolled her eyes, receiving a more forceful bite, "Ow! Jesus Christ! Fine!"

"Pwomiss?" Kim asked.

"You're like a fucking cat," Shego spat. She smirked wickedly before using her free hand to scruff the back of Kim's neck, the red head instantly releasing her grip as she yelped, "Hah!"

Kim frowned and pouted, "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry," Shego questioned as she scruffed her a little harder, "what's not fair?"

The red head tensed a little, "This!" Feeling the grip at the back of her neck tighten, Kim relaxed in response. "Sheeeg," the red head whined as she unleashed her puppy dog pout.

"Oh no, no, no," the taller girl snapped as she got up, pulling Kim along with her. She turned her gaze away from her friend, "I am not falling for that."

The older girl escorted the smaller girl to her kitchen, sitting her down in a chair and releasing her grip. Kim sulked as she sat where she was placed, watching Shego prepare coffee and their breakfast. She moved to the petite girl, placing a cup of coffee before her along with sugar and creamer. Shego then moved back to the stove and began to work on omelets and bacon. Kim didn't touch her coffee. Having finished making their breakfast, the older girl moved to the table and placing their food on it. She sat down and began to eat a piece of bacon, glancing up at Kim.

"Are you still miffed at me?" Shego questioned, earning a feline hiss from her friend. "I guess so..." The older girl continued to eat her breakfast, occasionally glancing up at the red head. She finished and moved over to Kim, "I'm sorry, okay?" She sighed once more, not receiving a response. "Fine, I'll just drink your coffee and what not myself."

"Noooooooooo," Kim whined.

"You done being emo yet?" Shego smirked.

Kim huffed, "I'm not emo-ing." She saw the thief reach for her coffee, "Fine, yes I'm done."

"Very good Cupcake."

The red head sipped her luke warm coffee and smiled, "It's good."

"I know."

"Crap!" The cheerleader shouted.

"What?"

"I just remembered I need to get home," Kim spoke.

Shego quirked an eyebrow, "Why? I thought we were going to hang out today?"

"My mom wants me to help her with some things."

"Alright, finish up your breakfast first and I'll give you a ride."

-------------------------

As they approached Kim's house, Shego felt uneasy. Something wasn't right and she could sense it in every bone in her body. She eyed the buffoon's scooter parked near the garage and 'accidentally' ran her SUV into it.

"Oops," Shego spoke in a dead tone as the scooter tipped over.

Ron came outside once he heard the crash, "Aw man!"

Kim quickly got out of the SUV, "Sorry Ron."

"I don't have the money to pay to get this fixed," Ron whined as he knelt down and touched a broken mirror.

Shego got out and moved over to the pair, sucking on her teeth before she spoke, "Hmmm, you'd think you'd know to keep toys out of a driveway."

"It's not a toy!" Ron shouted as he took a step toward the raven haired girl. "And you're going to pay to get it fixed!"

"Like hell I am!" Shego shouted as she stepped toward Ron. "You can't afford to fix a cheap piece of shit mirror? Pathetic."

"Both of you!" Kim yelled as she stepped between the two, "Knock it off!"

"Sorry Princess."

"Sorry KP, I love you."

"I love you too Ron, but now's not the time."

Shego's eyes narrowed as she murmured under her breath, "Stupid d-bag." She felt sick to her stomach hearing the red head say such a thing to the blonde boy. "I'm off Pumpkin, try not to get too dirty helping your mom clean." Climbing back into her vehicle, Shego cracked the window and lit up a cigarette. She had already gotten herself worked up and needed a small release. What she heard next fueled the fire.

"Cleaning?" Ron questioned. "You said we were going to the movies."

"We are," Kim hissed, "keep it down."

"Did Wade tell you he hacked your cell?" the blonde questioned.

"Ron," the hero hissed once more, "now's not the time."

The emerald eyed woman growled to herself. She threw the car into reverse as she sped off, not the normal route to her home but up to the mountains. Kim sighed as she watched her friend drive off, feeling bad for lying to her. She knew that Shego didn't approve of Ron, and it was getting more and more difficult for the two to be alone. The truth always found its way back to the green skinned woman, but Kim would deny it or tell her she was paranoid.

"Way to go Ron," Kim shouted as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" the blonde shouted in return.

Kim shook her head, "You were supposed to leave your scooter at your place and walk here... and then stay inside once you were here!"

"It was too hot out to walk," Ron complained, thinking only of himself. Realizing he could earn some extra points, he added, "I didn't want you to get too hot on the way to the movies."

The red head smiled a little, "You're always looking out for me."

"Of course, I love you." Ron grinned.

--------------------------

Shego sped up the mountain, paying no mind to the speed limit. Once she was at her favorite overlook, she got out and walked to her usual spot along a stone wall. She sat on its edge as she lit up another cigarette, taking a long slow drag.

"Great," Shego said to herself, "not only does she know I smoke sometimes, but she's lying to me to my face." Taking another drag, she exhaled, "I can't believe she got Nerdlinger to hack her phone, the phone _I_ gave her. This is just bullshit. Why the hell does she stay with that fucktard?!" The green skinned woman growled to herself as she turned her gaze to a few nearby crows. "One for sorrow, two for joy, three for girl, four for boy, five to silver, six for gold, seven for a secret never to be told," she scoffed at the three birds, reciting an old rhyme she had heard. "I should fry your stupid bird asses I'm so pissed." One of the crows hopped closer to the woman, cawing at her. "Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't do it. No need to get huffy, I'm pretty sure everyone on the face of this earth knows I'm just a giant softie at this point."

She took a final drag before getting up and snuffing her cigarette. The crows nearby took to the sky, one flying daringly close to the thief as it flew past to a small tree. It landed gracefully before turning on its perch and cawing loudly at Shego. The raven haired woman followed the bird to the tree before placing her hand against it. Looking up at the black bird, Shego spoke, "You can do many things I can't do, and you can go to places I never could. What I'd give to be able to fly... to get away whenever I felt like this. When I see Kim with that prick, I just want to be anywhere but here." She chuckled to herself, "Listen to me, I'm talking to a bird. Well, at least when no one else cares to be here for me, I've got the animals to talk to. At least you guys listen, even if you're too stupid to understand." Turning to head back to her car, the bird cawed once more as it darted past her. Startled, Shego lost her balance as she flared up and grabbed for the tree, digging her nails into it. Wood instantly burning away from the heat given off, she fell forward and rolled her ankle on a root of the tree; tumbling down the side of the mountain, she hit her head and blacked out.

-------------------------

_"What the hell is going on?" Shego asked._

_Before her, a large raven appeared. It landed in front of her, tucking its wings as it bowed, "Hello young one."_

_"Holy shit, am I dead?"_

_"No child, death has more patience for you."_

_"What are you?"_

_"I am many things," the raven responded as it hunkered down, shifting to a different form. Shego was face to face with a large black wolf. "Am I the hunter, or the hunted? Am I loathed, or loved? Am I wicked, or virtuous?"_

_"You aren't making any sense."_

_"You always are rather oblivious to the deeper meanings in life," the wolf seemed to grin._

_Shego crossed her arms and huffed, "If you've got something to say, say it or get lost."_

_"I am misunderstood. Things are not always black or white, young one."_

_"Where is this going?"_

_"Sheila, I am your guide."_

_"Guide to what? Am I going to be waking up anytime soon, cause this is some serious psychobabble bullshit."_

_"Everything there is, was, and will be."_

_"Okay, how do I know this is all real?"_

_The wolf circled the raven haired girl, "You don't. Sometimes faith is all that is needed. But it is your choice as to what you will do."_

_-------------------------_

Kim couldn't stop fidgeting as she and Ron watched their movie. She felt uneasy and was worried about Shego. Turning to her boyfriend, she whispered that she'd be right back. She got up and stepped into the lobby, whipping out her cell and trying to call the older girl. She left a message before returning to the movie. Trying many times to text Shego, Kim didn't receive one reply. The movie finally over the pair left the theatre, Ron dropping Kim off at her house before departing to his own.

The red head tried to call Shego once more only to reach her voicemail...

"Shego, I'm really worried about you. You can call me a creeper later, but I'm coming to find you."

Following the path she had last seen the older girl on, Kim got into her car and began to drive up the mountain.

--------------------------

_"My child, you must find balance."_

_"I'm stable enough considering all the shit I've had to deal with my entire life, thanks."_

_"And yet, you crumble so easily... am I wrong?"_

_Shego growled a little, "No. But do you realize how fucking difficult it is? The only thing I've ever wanted my entire life is to find someone that understands me... someone that loves me just as much as I love them. You'd think with all the people in the world I'd find that, but noooooooo."_

_"Patience is a virtue. Sometimes the answers are right before you, but in looking so hard for what you desire you overlook them. Sometimes giving in is a better move."_

_"I don't give up that easily and I will fight until my dying breath to accomplish my dreams," Shego snarled._

_"And what are your dreams?"_

_"If you're my guide, you should know all about me."_

_The wolf sat, "Humor me."_

_Shego took a deep breath, "To have and be many important things: I want to find someone that loves me like I love them, someone that understands me; I want to have a family of my own, to treat them better than mine had; I want to be a mother... "_

_Nodding, the lupine stood once more," In due time Sheila." It turned back into a raven once more, "Don't sit up too fast! He he he he he!" _

_"Wait! What?!" Shego called._

_--------------------------_

"Shego! Please! Wake up!" Kim cried as she shook her friend.

The thief sat up quickly, "Wh-- ow!" Knocking her head against the red head's, Shego laid back down.

Kim rubbed her forehead and hissed a little. "Shego?! Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the hazy form above her, "P-princess?"

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh yeah... I have no plot for this story really if you hadn't already guessed. ^^; Like I said before it's loosely based on real life events, but the vast majority is grade A BS. This chapter's shorter than I intended, but school and other personal matters are wearing me out. I'll try to get at least one chapter up a day if possible.

Thank you all for your lovely, kind reviews! I enjoy reading them a lot and your input is excellent. You keep writing reviews and I'll keep up the best I can with the story, deal? ;)


	5. Hey, Don't Write Yourself Off Yet

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

Shego looked up at the blurred figure, her sight gradually returning to normal, "Kimmie, is that you?"

"Sheg!" Kim cried, "Are you alright?"

The raven haired female sat up, rubbing her head gingerly, "Peachy."

Kim frowned as she supported the girl in her arms, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No," Shego stated as she pushed herself from the red head's arms. She regained her stability as she began to climb back up the side of the mountain, "I'm fine."

Following the older girl's lead, Kim began to quickly scramble up as well, "Shego, let me help you."

"Shouldn't you be with your stupid boyfriend?" Shego snapped.

Kim blanched, "What do you mean?"

"I heard the buffoon talking about you two going to the movies."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Shego huffed, "Right. I'm not that stupid Princess, and my hearing is really good. Wanna try once more?"

"So we went to the movies, big deal. It's none of your business."

"You make it my business when you blow me off for some stupid prick that doesn't treat you well." Shego growled as she finally reached her car.

"That stupid prick is my boyfriend. He loves me and he understands me, he's always looking out for me, and he's always there for me!" The fiery red head spat.

Rolling her eyes, Shego reached into her pocket and took out another cigarette, "Right." She stepped up to Kim and shook her index finger at her, "Don't feed me that bullshit." She lit up her finger, causing the smaller girl to jump back a little. Lighting her cigarette, the raven haired woman took a long drag before exhaling smoke in Kim's face. "It's getting old."

Kim scowled before stepping closer to Shego, snatching the cigarette from her lips. She brought it to her mouth and took a small drag, blowing it back in the taller girl's face, "You know what's getting old? Having to tiptoe around the two of you."

Shego took her cigarette back, a little surprised that Kim had snatched it and took a drag, "Maybe if you didn't lie about things and were straight up with honesty, you wouldn't have to. Seriously, I've told you time and time again... if there's something personal you don't want to tell me, just say it's personal and it ends there." She shook her head, "You know how I feel about lying."

"Wow," Kim replied.

"What?"

"I didn't think it would be that easy."

"You said that before. You only make things harder for yourself when you lie," Shego remarked.

Kim nodded, "I know."

Taking another drag, Shego looked into the hero's eyes, "Seriously. What do you see in that boy?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do. I just want to know why you hang around with him when he doesn't treat you like he should."

The red head looked away, "I don't know. We call it his Ron Factor."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging, the younger girl replied, "I don't know."

"Seriously, reality check." The green skinned thief stood up and moved to her SUV, sitting on the hood as she crossed her legs. "You two have nothing in common. He cares more about food and video games than he ever will about you. He's still a stupid little boy, and I can recall that time when he tried to 'be a man'," she paused to do air quotations. "That didn't go well at all. I'm sure if he could even manage to sprout one tiny hair on his chin, he'd say something ridiculous like he's well on his way to becoming a man with a full beard." She rolled her eyes as she took a final drag from her cigarette before flicking it to the ground, sending embers scattering.

"He is a little childish," Kim agreed.

"A little?" Shego chuckled.

"Okay, he tries so hard to be manly, but he's just an immature little boy." Kim admitted as she chuckled a little too. Her face grew more serious, "I really wonder if he is the one for me. I mean, he'll be going off to France soon to pursue his culinary skills, and I'll be going to Middleton Community College. I don't even know what I want to do career wise."

"Honestly, you can do better. Hell, I might not be as great of a cook as he is, but I bet you anything I could pwn his ass at any video game," Shego smirked cockily.

"Since when do you play video games?"

"Ever since I can remember. Unlike some people I have self control. That and I know how to enjoy life with those around me." She smirked as she nudged Kim.

Kim giggled a little as she leaned against the taller girl. The two sat in silence as the sun began to make its course below the horizon, painting the sky in a vibrant sunset. The air became chilled, causing Kim to shiver slightly. Shego could feel her shaking against her side. Taking her jacket off, she draped it around the hero's shoulders.

"Thanks," Kim smiled softly. "Aren't you going to get cold though?"

Shego smirked, "You forget my plasma powers?"

"Oh yeah," the red head blushed a little.

"Are you still cold?"

Kim continued to tremble slightly, "I'll be alright."

Shifting back further onto the hood of the car, the thief wrapped her arms around Kim and drew her between her legs, hugging her to her body. Kim's face grew a brighter shade of red as the older girl's strong, but gentle arms wrapped around her. She could feel the heat radiating off of Shego and pressed closer to her. In return Shego's face darkened as well.

"You really were cold," Shego whispered softly, feeling just how cold Kim was.

"Poor circulation," the smaller girl replied. "But who needs a jacket when I've got you?"

"Hah," Shego chuckled softly, "don't get used to it."

The two girls sat as they watched the sunset in silence. Shego couldn't help but grin as she held Kim in her arms. The cheerleader smiled as well, instantly warming up as she cuddled closer to the thief. Kim felt something overcoming her as she turned to face her friend.

"Shego..." Kim whispered.

"Hold that thought Princess. I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry. Wanna meet me back at my place?" Shego grinned.

Kim began to speak before simply nodding, "And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I know Princess," the raven haired girl smiled gently as she slid forward off the SUV, Kim in her arms.

Quickly embracing the taller girl, Kim grinned, "You're awesome."

"I know," Shego smirked as she pulled Kim closer. "I'll meet you back at my place."

--------------------------------

Having reached their destination, Shego made her way inside and began to work on dinner. She finished and served their meal, both giggling as they chattered. Once they were finished, the girls washed their plates before venturing to the den to watch a movie. The green skinned thief smirked as she went downstairs to her basement, leaving Kim with a confused look on her face. Her curiosity peaked as the raven haired female returned with a box in her arms, walking to the kitchen. Kim got up and followed her.

"What's in the box?" Kim questioned.

"Have you ever drank before Princess?" Shego grinned wickedly.

Kim shook her head, "Not drank for fun. Ron doesn't approve of it."

Shego rolled her eyes, "Well, he's not here..."

"I know," the red head grinned as she reached into the box and pulled out some vodka. She opened it and took a swig of it, her face scrunching up.

"Hahahahaha!" Shego chuckled boisterously. "Never had vodka before, huh?" She continued to chuckle before moving to the refrigerator and getting some orange juice, "Chase it down with this."

Kim grabbed the OJ and swallowed a few mouthfuls before she could speak, "That. Was sooooooo gross."

"I see you're a fru fru drink kinda girl," the older girl chuckled, "not that I'm surprised."

"Fru fru?"

"Yeah, drinks where you can't really taste the alcohol."

"I guess so then," Kim murmured, feeling like her insides were on fire. "Where'd you get the booze from anyway?"

"I have my ways Pumpkin. You should know that by now," the thief replied with a grin. "Now what would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me," Kim grinned.

Shego picked up a few bottle of alcohol, "Can do."

-----------------------------------

After a few hours, the two were on the kitchen floor laughing hysterically at one another as they shared embarrassing stories. Shego got up and fixed Kim another drink before getting herself a beer. Kim happily took the drink as she grinned crookedly at the green girl.

"You're really good at mixing drinks," Kim complimented as she sipped her drink.

Shego giggled, "You are sooooo drunk."

"I am not!" the red head pouted.

"Alright miss sober pants," the thief smirked, "try to stand up."

The younger girl tried her best to get up from the floor, but couldn't. She began to laugh at herself, "Sheeeg! I can't get up!"

"I'm not surprised," Shego laughed, "you're a lightweight." She got up and moved to the petite girl and picked her up, "Let's get you to bed."

"I want to have a smoke first," Kim whined.

Shego rolled her eyes, "I'm going to regret this, but fine."

------------------------------------

Having smoked, Shego carried the inebriated teen hero back inside. Kim almost seemed to purr as she rested her head against the taller girl's neck. Carrying the red head back to her room, Shego gently placed Kim on her bed. She pulled back the blankets and tucked her in.

"Sheeeeg" Kim whined.

"Priiiiiinceeeess?" Shego mimicked.

"Aren't you coming to bed too?"

"In a little bit, I'm not tired yet."

Kim whimpered a little as she teared up, "You're leaving me?"

"Leaving you?" the raven haired girl responded. "I'm just going to clean up the kitchen a bit."

"I wanna come with you, but I can't walk."

"Just go to sleep," Shego whispered as she made sure Kim was comfortable.

"No," Kim choked as she grabbed Shego's shirt.

The talled girl frowned a little, "Are you crying?"

"Nooo," Kim whimpered as tears streaked her face.

"You're so drunk."

"I knooooow," the red head cried. "Please don't leave me."

"It's not like I'm gonna jump out of the window or something," Shego teased.

Kim grabbed Shego's shirt more and pulled her down onto the bed, pressing herself close, "NO!" She began to cry more openly after the thought of Shego jumping out the window crossed her mind.

"Princess, we both know I'd be fine even if I did jump out of the window... "

"No! I don't want you to die!"

Shego ran her hand over her eyebrow before rubbing her eye and sighing, "I'm not going to jump out the window. I'm not going to die. Even if I were to die, you'd be fine after awhile."

"I would not!"

"You would so," Shego remarked. "You'd move on after a few weeks."

"That's not true..." Kim whimpered, becoming increasingly more upset.

The thief mentally kicked herself, "Besides, there are plenty of people that love you. You'd be alright. You've got your brothers. Even if they're annoying at times, they love you."

"It's not the same!"

"As much as I hate to say it, you've got Ron."

"N-No! It's still not the same!"

Shego was confused at this point, and starting to feel the effects of the alcohol a little more, "How.. how is it not?"

"Because I love you," Kim cried as she pulled closer to the raven haired girl, burying her head against her side.

Rubbing the hero's back, she nodded, "Well, yeah... I love you too Princess."

"No Sheg," Kim sat up a little and looked Shego in the eyes. "I love you."

"I heard you already, and I love you too," the older girl replied, assuming she meant as a best friend.

Kim shook her head, "Shego... I love _you_."

Shego could see in Kim's eyes that she meant more than a friend. Her heart skipped a beat as she wiped a few stray tears away from Kim's face, "Get some sleep Kimmie."

"You won't go any...anywhere, w-will you?" Kim sniffled.

Kissing the cheerleader's forehead softly, Shego shook her head, "No. I'll be right here." She looked at her friend and smiled a bittersweet smile. Kim was already fast asleep. "Goodnight Princess."

Shego lay awake, silently crying. She had figured out quite some time ago that the teen hero had feelings for her, but she wasn't sure. She had hoped and prayed to the gods that Kim would finally open here eyes and see that she was the one for her. It pained her to see Kim cry, and she felt terrible for it. Wiping her tears away, Shego sighed.

"Someday Princess," Shego began in a hushed tone, "someday I hope you'll come to me. Someday I hope you'll love me just as much as I love you. I know I might not have everything, but I'd do all I can to make sure you were happy and healthy." She pulled the blankets up more, making sure her princess was warm enough. "Someday I hope you'll let me share with you all the things you deserve, and in doing so you'll do the same in return with me. I love you more than anyone else on the face of this earth. And even if loving me is one that that's impossible for a Possible, I'll always be here for you. Even if it means I have to see that stupid boy by your side instead of me." Her voice became quieter as sleep started to overtake her. "You two have basically nothing in common... not like the two of us do. Ffffffuck I'm gonna crash hard... night sweetheart."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Wooo! Boooooze! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so much, and that no one has gotten upset with my randomness. Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! =D

OH! I'll see if I can't draw up some sketches to go along with the story. How does that sound? I promise I'm not that bad of an artist, but I'm not as great as Rinacat and the other popular Kigo artists on DevArt.


	6. Could You Be Loved

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

A few days had passed since the girls' night of drinking. Neither of them spoke of what was said that night, other than Shego teasing Kim about being a lightweight. The thief had offered to take Kim out for coffee, to which the red head quickly accepted.

"Now we aren't going to some high and mighty cafe Princess," Shego spoke.

"Oh?" Kim questioned with a smirk.

The taller girl shook her head, "Nope. But we've gotta make our way over to my secret hangar for this trip."

"We're flying?" Kim beamed.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Unless you feel like a long drive, yes."

---------------------

Having driven to her personal hangar and taken to the skies, Shego began to pilot their way to their location. As they approached, the thief took out a blindfold and passed it to Kim.

"What's that for?" the red head asked.

"You," Shego began, "I don't want you to cheat. It's a surprise, so put it on."

Kim grinned more as she tied the blindfold, "Wow... I can't see anything."

"That's the point," Shego remarked in a dead tone.

The green skinned woman brought the aircraft down a mile away from their destination. She led her friend outside and made her stand beside a tree, and then moved to unload her motorcycle from the back. Leading Kim to the bike, she coaxed her onto it.

Kim looked confused, "What's going on?"

"We're getting on my motorcycle, so hold on to me," Shego replied.

"Why are we on your motorcycle though?" Kim questioned.

Shego placed a helmet on Kim's head and made sure it was secure, "It would be more than a little weird to land my jet in a public place, yes? Doy Princess."

"Ooooh yeaaaah," the red head murmured as she realized it was obvious now.

----------------------

"Alright," Shego smiled as she rolled her bike into a parking spot, "we're here."

"Can I take this thing off yet?" Kim asked as Shego removed the red head's helmet.

The green skinned thief smirked, "Nope." She got off of her motorcycle and picked Kim up from the seat, placing her on the ground beside her. "Okay," she began as she positioned her to face the surprise, "now."

Kim removed her blindfold and opened her eyes, staring up at the bright yellow sign, "Waffle House?"

Frowning a little and thinking her friend was disappointed, Shego hesitantly asked, "Not a good surprise?"

"I love waffles!" the teen hero chirped as she threw herself into the taller girl, beaming brightly.

"Good to know," Shego chuckled as she hugged the smaller girl. "Now let's get inside, yeah? I'd really like a cup o' joe right about now."

As soon as they entered the building Kim began to look around. It was rather low key, a few older men sitting around eating, with one or two teenagers seated elsewhere. As soon as she spotted a jukebox, the red head's heart leapt. Shego rolled her eyes and smirked as she reached into her pocket and took out a few quarters, handing them to Kim.

"Go find some decent songs if you can," she smiled.

"Okay!" Kim grinned before quickly making her way to the jukebox.

Shego moved closer to the counter before her and leaned against it, searching for someone. One of the older men, clearly having had one too many drinks at a bar nearby, slapped the raven haired woman's ass. He chuckled to himself as some of his friends joined in on the laughter. Shego sucked on her teeth before turning her head to the grinning man, an evident fake smile upon her face. She grabbed his beard, leaning closer to his face.

"Is it getting hot in here?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Hoo baby I think it is," he replied, causing his buddies to laugh more.

Shego shook her head, "I'll ask again. Is it getting hot in here?" Summoning her plasma powers, she began to scorch his facial hair. She smirked as she moved away to a booth, leaving the man attempting to put out his flaming beard. The group of man roared out in laughter as their friend slapped at his own face. The laughter grew louder yet as the man found himself drenched in water. Kim placed the cup on the counter as she made her way to Shego.

"That wasn't very nice," Kim chided.

"Well should some drunken old fart ever slap your ass, don't come crying to me." Shego remarked as she stuck her tongue out at the red head.

"He slapped your ass?"

"Yeah."

Kim whispered under her breath, "Well you do have a nice ass."

Shego heard her however as she sat forward, about to ask what had been said. The waitress came over and asked the pair what they'd like to order, placing silverware on napkins before them.

"Two coffees and some hash browns," Shego paused, "You want anything to eat Princess?"

"Can I get a waffle?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Typical. We come to waffle house and you order a waffle." She chuckled a little to herself, " And a waffle please." The thief smiled to the woman as she wrote down their order and walked away. She turned her attention back to Kim as she took out a cigarette, "So, what do you think of this place?"

"I love it," Kim smiled. "It's not really too crowded, and the atmosphere is rather chill."

"Rather chill? Who says that?"

Kim huffed a little as she pouted, "I do."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I do have an ulterior motive for coming here," Shego stated as her friend leaned forward to listen. "A buddy of mine is gonna be coming back with us. I've known him for years now, and he's always been there for me so it's my turn to be there for him." The raven haired girl paused as she saw her old friend approaching, "Speak of the devil."

"Flame!" the young man beamed as he slid into the booth beside Shego and hugged her tightly.

"Gah!" Shego gasped as she tried to escape his grasp, "Damnit! Knock it off Ash!"

"Damn it's good to see you!" he smiled as he released the green skinned girl from his grasp.

"Flame?" Kim asked.

The young man turned his gaze to the red head, "Oh ho ho, whoooo's this Flame? Your new girlfriend? She's cute... like a kitten! Reow..."

Shego's eyes bugged out of her head as she blushed furiously, "Ash!"

Kim flushed as well, "Uh..."

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name's Jack McSexy, but you can call me Ash," the blonde haired guy smiled.

"McSexy?" the red head asked.

"Long story short, he changed his name and it's his legal last name now," Shego replied as she filled Kim in. "As for the flame, well I think you know how I got that nickname. I started calling him Ash as a result of my nickname."

"More like she started calling me that after she'd end up chasing me around threatening to burn my 'stupid ass' to ashes," Ash chuckled.

"Ash, Kim. Kim, Ash. Now you too know each other. Moving along," Shego spoke, "do you have your things?"

"Sure do Flame, just have to finish up my shift. It should only be an hour at this rate," the blonde smiled as he got up to continue his work.

Kim studied the man as he put his apron back on and pulled a beanie over his head. Shego sighed heavily to herself, wondering how she was going to put up with Ash's shenanigans once more. She had to admit that he was a blast to have around, like having an older brother to torment. And the two did have a strong bond like that of siblings.

"Uh, can I ask something?" the teen hero asked.

"Fire away Cupcake," Shego replied as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Kim shifted a little in her seat, "Is Ash gay?"

Shego sputtered as she tried to hold back a laugh. She couldn't contain herself as laughter erupted from her body. Having calmed herself down and wiped the tears from her eyes, she nodded, "Very much flaming Kimmie."

"What's so funny fag hag?" Ash asked as he brought the girls their food.

"Fag hag?" Kim blinked.

"Kitten, we've got a lot to educate you on, don't we?" Ash teased. "Fag hag: a woman that enjoys the company of gay men."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Shego rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Between the two of you, I think I will might very well lose what sanity I have left."

"Hey!" both Kim and Ash whined.

"Gods, someone shoot me now... Ash, get back to work. Kimmie, eat your waffle." Shego said.

----------------------------

The two girls ate their food and drank their coffee. Kim would occasionally reach forward and mooch some of Shego's hash browns. Ash would come back to refill their coffee before going back to other customers.

"Hey Shego?"

"Yeah Pumpkin?"

"Nevermind," Kim shook her head as she sipped her coffee.

The raven haired female raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing..."

"Kimmie, what?"

"I... I'm torn."

Shego shifted and sat sideways on her side of the booth, "Between?"

"Ron..." the red head looked away.

"Okay, that doesn't surprise me... and?" Shego asked as she sipped her coffee, hoping Kim's reply would be something she wanted to hear.

Kim could feel her heart bounding hard in her chest, "Ron... and you."

The older girl felt her heart leap as she inwardly grinned, "I see." Her response contradicted the natural high she was experiencing. She felt like she could do any impossible task with ease.

"Yeah..." Kim murmured as she looked away. She reached into her bag and pulled out the journal Shego had given her long ago and pushed it across the table to her friend.

Shego looked up at Kim before glancing back down to the journal. She reached out a trembling hand and picked it up, bringing it down below the table. Not wanting the cheerleader to see her shaking hands, Shego flipped to the latest entry and began to read it.

-------------------------

_S,_

_I'm not sure how to write this, let alone tell you. These past few months I began to feel a change in myself, and I'm not sure how to go about dealing with these feelings. While Ron is immature and doesn't may much mind to me anymore, I still care about him. I know it's stupid, but I do. We've just been going out for so long... and I feel like I can't let him down. I can't be myself when I'm with him._

_But when I'm with you, you let me be myself and even encourage me to be myself. I've never had a best friend like you before. Not even all those years with him by my side could ever compare to the friendship you share with me. You're just really great to me, and you really care about me. I'm not sure if my feelings for you are based on our unique friendship, of if they're something more... I just wanted to let you know that I'm torn between the two of you. I'm sorry if that creeps you out._

_-K_

-------------------------

Shego was shaking more now as she tried her best to keep a calm mind. Her heart was racing and she wanted very badly to get up and throw a fist into the air and cheer. Kim took one of the thief's cigarettes and began to smoke it, trying to calm herself as well. Reaching into her bag, Shego took out a pen and began to write on the next page.

--------------------------

_K,_

_I'm not the least bit creeped out, quite far from it really. I had a little bit of a feeling that you felt different about me, but I wasn't entirely sure. I'm sorry that you're feeling confused, but if you ever need anything you know I'm here. I'm always here to listen and do what I can for you, even if I can't do much._

_-S_

_--------------------------_

Shego capped her pen and pushed the journal back to Kim. The red head put her cigarette down as she picked the journal up and began to read it. Once she was done, she smiled warmly up at Shego. The thief could feel a blush creeping over her face as she turned her head, using her hair to shelter it. Such an act caused the younger girl to grin more, as she had learned it was a typical reaction for Shego when she blushed.

"Thank you Sheg," Kim smiled as she put the journal back into her bag.

"Yeah, whatever," Shego murmured. "You're welcome Princess."

Ash grinned to himself as he watched the two. He had been observing their body language and actions for quite some time now. Placing the rag he had been using down, he washed his hands before moving to the back to get his things. He returned and stood before the two.

"You fine ladies ready to jet?" he asked. The two girls smirked at one another before cracking up, leaving Ash very much confused, "What's so funny?"

"J-jet!" Kim giggled.

Shego held her sides as she chuckled, "I know, right?!"

Ash blinked in confusion, "I think I missed something..."

The two girls nodded as they got up and grabbed their bags. Shego took their ticket up to the register and paid for their food. Ash waved to his former co-workers before the trio left to the parking lot.

---------------------------

Standing in front of Shego's motorcycle, the three had a dilemma. There was no way the three of them could fit on the bike, so getting back to the aircraft would be an issue. Shego walked to a nearby lamp post and began to bang her head on it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She hissed to herself.

Kim moved to the older girl and prevented her from hitting her head anymore, "Quit it." She tucked a few raven strands behind Shego's ear gently, causing the thief to blush once more.

"Aaaaaaaw~" Ash snickered.

Shego whipped around to the blonde, "Shut it!"

"How are we gonna do this?" Kim asked.

"Well," Ash smirked, "we could make a FAK sandwich."

"FAK... har har har. Aren't you clever... a super gay version of fuck," Shego rolled her eyes as she punched Ash in the arm.

Ash chuckled a little, "I try."

"Okay... so it's like that old riddle with the wolf, the sheep, the cabbage, and the boat," Shego sighed.

"How is this like that?" Kim questioned.

The taller girl sighed and groaned as she rubbed her forehead, "Well, it's one less item... but right about now I'm thinking you're the lamb, Ash is the wolf, and I'm the guy moving the boat."

"And I'm hungry like the wolf," Ash sang as he slid next to Kim, causing her to blush.

"I thought you said he was gay!" Kim squeaked.

"Oh believe me, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't tease you and stuff," Ash smirked devilishly.

"Point made," Shego began, "which is why you'll have to wait here while I take Ash first. Is that okay Kimmie?"

Kim nodded, "Fine by me." She watched the raven haired girl get onto her bike as Ash fumbled with his bags. She approached him and picked up a bag, "I'll bring this one on the next trip?"

"You're a doll, Kitten," Ash smiled as he put his helmet on.

The red head watched as the two tore off into the night. She leaned against the lamp post, shivering slightly as she waited for Shego to return. Taking her phone from her pocket, she began to text.

----------------------

"Jesus!" Shego yelped as she swerved a little.

"Are you okay?" Ash shouted as she held tighter onto the raven haired girl.

"Yeah," she shouted back, "I just got a text. Will you reach into my pocket and read it to me? And don't you dare drop it or I will fry your ass!"

Ash chuckled a little as he took the phone from her jacket pocket and flipped it open, "It's from your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shego groaned, though she wished the red head was her girlfriend. "What's it say?"

Snickering before chuckling loudly, Ash spoke, "It says 'Be safe and hurry back. I'm cold and I don't have a jacket' sad face 'Can't wait to steal your body heat'." Shego's breath hitched, and the blonde could feel it. "You two are so in love with each other."

"Can it!" she yelled as she sped up, wanting to get the monkey off her back. Literally.

-----------------------

Back at the Waffle House, Kim had moved to the curb and sat down. She rubbed her arms quickly, trying to warm herself. She sighed as her breath hung in the night art, its presence letting her know just how cold it was. The teen hero grinned as she received a new text, read it, and began to text...

_"Hey dear heart, just wanted to let you know that I miss you. Wish I was with you cuddling you. -The Ron Man"_

Kim frowned a little as she expected it to be Shego. She began to text her boyfriend back.

_"Love, shouldn't you be enjoying your vacation with your family and not texting me?" _ She smiled to herself.

_"They're out to dinner lol. Me and Rufus are taking a break from gaming and nothing good was on TV, so I figured I'd text my girl. -The Ron Man"_

The red head frowned bitterly. Of course he was only texting her when he had nothing else to do.

_"So what's my little lady doing? -The Ron Man"_

_"The usual."_

_"Hey Princess, on my way back. Just dropped Ash off at the jet. He nearly crapped his pants when he saw it rofl. Be there to warm you soon! 3 -S"_

Kim grinned as she read the text from Shego. She began to text her back as quickly as she could.

_"Spankin! I look forward to the heat... I'm freezing my ass off out here. You owe me a smoke! ; P"_

_"The usual... meaning missing me? Aw... I love you. =) The she witch still with you? -The Ron Man"_

_"Yes, SHEGO is still with me. She took me out for the night, we're having a blast. ^^"_

_"I still don't trust her or like her. Back to gaming! Night babe! -The Ron Man"_

_"So you've told me. Night."_

With that Kim looked at the time on her phone. She pocketed her phone and sighed once more, rubbing her arms in an attempt to combat the chilled air. She felt uneasy after all the texting. She still loved Ron, didn't she? Of course she did, she was his girlfriend. Ron's girlfriend. Kim frowned to herself as she got up and moved back to the lamp post.

"I'm tired of being known as Ron's girlfriend... and I'm tired of fighting for his attention. It's time I broke free of him," Kim whispered to herself. She glanced up as the roar of a familiar motorcycle signaled Shego's return. "SHEEEG!"

Shego rolled to a stop before the shivering red head, "Hey Princess, sorry it took so long. Ash was screwing around. He nearly passed out when he saw the jet." She chuckled a little, "He finally figured out why we were laughing earlier though."

Kim picked up Ash's bag and slung it over her shoulder as she mounted the bike, "Haha, I can imagine. Poor guy. I'm glad you're back though, I thought I was going to freeze to death!"

Turning slightly, the taller girl took her jacket off and put it on her friend, "That should help keep you a little warmer."

"Thanks," the red head smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Shego and pulled her self closer to the thief, "but you still owe me body heat."

Blushing once again, Shego handed Kim the spare helmet and quickly turned back around, "Yeah, yeah. One charred Cupcake, comin' right up!"

Giggling, Kim rolled her eyes. She could feel a gradual warmth spread across the front of her body as she pressed close to Shego. The thief revved her bike before tearing out of the parking lot, sending them well on their way back to the jet and Ash.

"Still cold?" Shego yelled over the wind.

"I'm better now!" Kim shouted back.

Shego frowned a little, not satisfied with the teen hero's reply. She gradually increased her body temperature a little more in hopes of fighting off the bitter cold that sought to freeze her princess. Kim pressed closer to Shego as she felt warmer, realizing the green girl had brought her body temperature up more.

She rested her head on her friend's shoulder and spoke just loud enough to be heard, "Thank you Shego."

The raven haired girl heard Kim's voice as it weaved into her ear, making her shudder slightly, "A prince has to look out for his princess!"

"A prince?" Kim asked.

Shego smirked wickedly to herself, "A prince with a badass stead!" She revved her bike once more, "Hold on tight Princess!" Feeling arms wrap more tightly around her, Shego popped her metallic stead into a wheelie.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted as she gasped and squeezed Shego tighter.

Bringing the bike back down, Shego couldn't help but crack up, "Sorry hon, couldn't resist!" She continued to ride on to their destination as it approached quickly, on her black steed, her princess' arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Just as it should be.

----------------------

"Finally!" Ash shouted as he heard the girls approaching. "It's about time you two got back. I was starting to think you ditched me to go screw around somewhere!" He could see Shego's eyes glow from behind her helmet and quickly rethought his statement, "You know, screw around like go to the movies or something."

Kim got off of the bike, blushing the shade of her red hair. She was glad that it was dark now, as her blush wasn't evident. Shego rolled her bike up the ramp and into the cargo.

"Go ahead and hop in Cupcake, I'll help Ash get his bags." She watched as Kim nodded and climbed into the jet. Turning to Ash, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of sight, "You suck!"

"What'd I do?"

"You're gonna scare her off!"

"Who, Kitten? Nah... she's totally into you."

"W-What?" Shego asked a little dumbfounded. She still wasn't entirely sure that Kim was serious about being torn between her and Ron.

Ash nodded, "It's true. It's so friggn obvious just by the way you two act toward one another."

"Are you serious?" Shego questioned. "Straight up answer, no bullshit Ash."

"Flame, I am as serious as a heart attack about this. I can see how much she loves you... it shows in her eyes and her laughter. You make her happier than you realize or give yourself credit for," the blonde replied softly.

Shego sucked her teeth for a moment before picking up one of Ash's bags, "I knew bringing you back with me was a good idea." She grinned as she turned to her old friend, "I missed you Jack."

Ash sniffled a little as he fooled around, "D-Do you mean it?"

"Enough with the fake crying and shit. You know I mean it," the green skinned thief groaned.

"I missed you too Flame," Ash smiled warmly as he embraced Shego. "Now let's get these bags put up. You wouldn't want to leave Kitten alone for too long, now would you?"

"If I had it my way," Shego began as she put Ash's bags up, "I'd be by her side until time itself were to end."

Ash put his bags down inside the jet as he sniffled once more mockingly, "Flame... that's... that's so sweet!"

"Ash!" Shego snarled as she turned on the blonde, "I'm going to fry your ass if you don't get in the jet in 5 seconds!"

"Eeep!" the young man shouted as he struggled to get inside the aircraft

----------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all so much once again for the lovely reviews! I figured a longer chapter was due since I hadn't been able to update yesterday. Gomen! T-T Be sure to leave me more reviews please! ^^ -M


	7. I Was The Only One That Got Burned

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

After making it back to Shego's place, a few problems transportation wise being settled, the three sat on the thief's sofa. They all chuckled boisterously about their recent excursion, the two girls making fun of Ash and the jet. Holding his tongue, he knew better than to crack jokes about the girls and their situation.

"I can't believe you got a jet without telling me though!" Ash pouted.

"Knock it off, you know we have things to discuss later," Shego sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Kim's curiosity peaked, "About what?"

"Things," the raven haired girl responded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Sheeeeeg," Kim whined as she shot the thief her puppy dog pout.

Shego sniffed and looked away, "Not gonna work on me Princess."

"Aaaaaw~" the blonde whined as well, "Flame! How could you say no to that face?!"

"Not too hard when I know better than to look at it," the green girl muttered. "Besides, it's on a need to know basis."

The red head crossed her arms and huffed, "You never tell me anything."

That statement caught Shego's attention, "I'm sorry, what?"

Ash knew something was about to happen, so he acted quickly, "You know Kitten, did Flame ever tell you about her first girlfriend?"

"Ash..." Shego warned as she glared at him, "don't you dare go there."

"Oh! Tell me more," Kim beamed at Ash.

"Is that alright with you?" Ash smirked at his old friend.

Shego got up, sighing once more, "I don't care. You two can talk about it, I'm going to go have a smoke." She grabbed her cigarettes and lighter before going outside to her deck, shutting the sliding door behind herself.

-----------------------------

Ash watched as the raven haired girl got up and went outside, knowing he had accidentally opened an old wound in an attempt to change the subject. He got up and shifted beside Kim, propping his legs up on the table in front of him.

"She's sooo gonna kill me later for this, but it's probably best you know about it anyway. I'm surprised she hasn't told you about it though," Ash whispered.

Kim smirked, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from her. She's harmless around me anyway, even if she doesn't tell me things." The red head frowned a little at her last statement.

"She has been hurt quite a bit in the past. Honestly, I've never seen her this happy before," the blonde responded as he picked some lint off of his jacket. "You two really are good friends."

"Yeah, we are." Kim smiled to herself as she glanced in the direction of the older girl.

"Despite her sarcastic, apathetic facade she really is very loving and sensitive. Just a giant fuzzy puppy dog really," replied the blonde as he smirked.

The teen hero nodded and giggled, "I know."

"Years ago, when she was still a part of Team Go, she got herself into some trouble." Ash began the story, capturing Kim's full attention immediately. "She started to throw herself into art, and she was damned good at it. Really good. Like insanely good."

"Shego's an artist too?" Kim beamed, realizing that they had even more in common than before. She would often find art as a way to express herself. "That's so awesome!"

Ash smiled halfheartedly, "She was. But I'll get back to that later. Anyway, she had gotten some of her pieces into an art gallery. On the night of the show, she had hung back as usual to observe the people looking at her art. There was one person that stood out from the rest, starring at one of her pieces for well over an hour." He shifted a little to get comfortable before continuing his tale, "After awhile, Flame approached the individual to ask that person's opinion of the piece. It was love at first sight for her, and she immediately fell hard for him. That's about it."

"That's it?" Kim asked. "No way, what happened?"

"He ended up being a she. The girl led Flame on to believe she was a guy for about half a year. Flame found out one night, and ran from the situation. Then she realized that she truly loved that girl, and that love shouldn't be based on someone's sex," Ash continued. "It reaaaaally messed with her head at first, but she grew to accept it and embrace it. Needless to say, the girl toyed with Flame's emotions, and it nearly broke her." He shrugged as he got up, "But that's in the past."

"But how could she not tell?" the teen hero asked in confusion.

"Tiffany was very androgynous. She often dressed more like a guy than anything anyway. But she broke it off with Flame in a very cruel way. Needless to say she left Team Go, gave up art, and switched over to being a bad guy," the blonde stated.

Kim frowned, feeling bad for Shego, "But why join the dark side? so to speak..."

Clearing his throat a little, Ash began to explain, "Kitten, Flame's simplistically complex, and complexly simple. She had found what she thought was true love. She had her heart broken. The one she had thought the world of hurt her very badly. She was in pain and didn't want to see happiness anymore. Against my better advice, she wanted to inflict her pain on others. Being her best friend, I chose not to let her walk that path alone. It was only a few months later I found my grandfather had made me heir to his small business of basic arms technology." He grinned as he picked looked over his fingernails, "Needless to say, I used my genius to build the company up."

"Wait," Kim sat up, "you're a villain too?"

Ash ran a hand through his hair, "Of sorts." He grinned as he got up, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna go check on Flame, see if she's okay. You should probably wait here until I get back."

The younger girl nodded, understanding. "Alright."

------------------------

Shego sighed softly as she lit yet another cigarette. She hated thinking about her ex, and loathed it even more when she was mentioned. Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted as she heard the sliding glass door open, watching Ash come out onto the deck. He said nothing as he moved beside her, leaning forward on the wooden railing as he looked up at the night sky. Just like old times Shego took out a cigarette and handed it to him. The raven haired girl flicked her thumbnail against her index finger, as if she had an imaginary lighter.

"This thing is a little sketchy sometimes, forgive me," Shego murmured in a dead tone. She flicked a few more times before igniting a small flame from her thumb.

Ash chuckled softly as he lit his cigarette, "That old bit will never lose it's flare, Flame." He smirked more, "Pun intended."

The two stood in silence for awhile, staring up at the celestial wonder before them. Shego sighed heavily as she flicked her cigarette, watching ashes and embers fall onto the grass below. The blonde man took a drag before exhaling slowly.

"So you told her about Tiff?" Shego whispered softly.

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

"She probably thinks I'm pathetic now," the raven haired girl frowned.

"I beg to differ. She took it well, and her eyes seemed as if she understood the pain you went through."

Shego let out a frustrated growl, "What bothers me more than anything right now was that remark earlier. The one about me not telling her anything. I tell her lots of things, more than she tells me!"

"Maybe she tells you things in other ways," Ash murmured, earning a confused look from his old friend. "You really are oblivious sometimes," he chuckled. "All those times when girls have had the hots for you, you've led them on and blown them off without even knowing it."

"Hey, that's not my fault," Shego frowned.

Rolling his eyes, Ash took another drag, "If you say so. My point is I think she tells you many things, just not verbally. Has Kitten ever had a friendship in the past like the one she has with you now?"

The raven haired girl thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so. Her boyfriend has been her best friend since pre-k. From what I understand she stood up for the kid, and he immediately took to her. But not much has changed. He's quite insensitive and seems to take more than he gives. He's been there for her though, just as she has with him it seems. He's her sidekick if you can believe that."

"Perhaps she's just unsure of how to interact with you. You two really do have a unique bond, almost like sisters with ESP. Think about it... you watch out for her like you two are an old married couple, and you do your best to support her. If she's not used to receiving things in a friendship, it could be tough. Friendship's a two way street," he paused to snuff his cigarette, "but with her it sounds like she's just been riding on the passenger side on a one way street."

Shego took in what Ash had said, "Maybe, but I don't know."

Ash shifted closer to the thief, "Do you love her?"

"What?" Shego asked.

"Do. You. Love. Her.?"

"Yeah," Shego nodded firmly, "I do."

The blonde nodded as well, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, tell me why."

Shego didn't have to think before giving her answer, "She's the greatest girl I've ever met. She's got brains and brawn. And yeah she does have a hot body, which is a bonus, but there's much more important things to her than that. She gets me... just like you do," she paused as she smiled softly at her friend. "She has such a pure heart, and it boggles my mind. Don't get me wrong, I love animals but hell... I might as well open up a shelter with all the animals we've rescued these past few months. And I do my secret good deeds for people I don't even know, but she's always willing to help those around her. There are things I can't put my finger on about her yet but... Christ, she's Kim freakin' Possible! She's saved the world!"

"She couldn't have done it without you though," Ash murmured.

"Heh, right." Shego remarked, doubting Ash's comment.

"We should get back inside though, I think she's worried about you Flame."

----------------------------

As soon as Shego got back inside, she looked to the couch where she had last seen Kim. Ash and the thief frowned to one another, not seeing Kim anywhere.

"Princess?" Shego called softly.

"Kiiiiitten~" Ash called as well, "here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Shego lightly punched Ash's shoulder, "Dweeb." She rolled her eyes as she padded softly through the house, the blonde behind her. "She's probably going to try to sneak up on us..."

"Gotcha," Ash smirked.

The two crept toward Shego's bedroom, prepared for anything Kim were to try. Shego smirked to Ash as she saw the bedroom door was cracked slightly. She pressed her index finger to her lips, signaling her old friend to stay quiet. He nodded and grinned more, just as Shego pushed the door open.

"Gotcha!" Shego grinned. Her grin subsided as she saw Kim curled up on her bed, fast asleep.

Ash peeked around his green friend's side, "Aaaaaw," he whispered softly.

"Shoo!" Shego whispered as she nudged him out of the room. She crept over to the bed and leaned down, pulling the blankets over the red head more. She gently brushed a few red strands of hair from her face before leaning down and kissing the sleeping girl's forehead softly. "Sleep well Kimmie."

--------------------------

Leaning against the hallway wall, Ash waited for Shego to come out of her room. Shego exited her room and gently pulled the door shut. She walked down the hall quietly, Ash following her lead. Leading him downstairs to her basement, the two stood before a hidden entrance. After a few minutes of disabling security and entering a few fingerprints and pass-codes, the two were in a separate building below Shego's house.

"Down to business?" Ash asked.

Emerald eyes met blue eyes, as Shego nodded, "Down to business. Fill me in Ash."

"We've got problems with Hench and Electronique..."

--------------------------

Far, far away two figures sat across from one another at a large desk. An occasional spark could be seen dancing to life in the darkness.

"So, have ve come to an agreement?"

"You drive a hard bargin, but I don't doubt that we can pull this off."

"Very vell, ve shall end sis little sing between Shego and Kim Possible."

"Competition never has sat well with me, and getting Shego and her friend out of the way will please me. Tormenting Miss Possible's life before she is disposed of will surely tear this thorn from my side."

"Hehehehehe! How I love ze plotting!"

----------------------------

A/N: Mad lovin' for Ash 3 Things seem to be becoming even more odd in this story. ^^; As usual, please review! Sorry for not updating sooner, but FF was being... yeah. Enjoy! -M


	8. I'd Still Pick My Friends Over You

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

Kim woke the next morning with a shiver. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself as she rolled over. Normally her green skinned friend would be curled up around her. The petite red head rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Shego?" Kim called out.

"We're in the kitchen Princess!" Shego replied as she and Ash worked on breakfast.

The young teen hero got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She yawned and stretched a little before sitting down at the table.

"Morning Kitten," Ash smirked as he glanced at the younger girl. He chuckled a little as her red hair was mussed and her clothing was slightly disheveled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Kim began, "though I was a little cold. Shego usually keep me warm."

Shego flushed a little as her blond friend slid next to her. Ash nudged her in the side gently as he smirked, raising his eyebrows. The green thief scowled a little.

"Told you she digs you~" Ash sang softly so only Shego could hear him.

"Shut up," Shego hissed. She walked over to Kim and placed a cup of coffee before the red head. "Here ya go Kimmie."

"Thanks," Kim smiled. "Did you two sleep well last night?"

Ash grinned, "We been up all night."

"No sleep for the wicked," Shego added as she served Kim breakfast.

Kim began to munch on her food, "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing Pumpkin," Shego quickly replied as she began to clean up. "Don't worry about it."

Ash sat down next to the teen hero and began to eat his breakfast too. Kim frowned as Shego went outside with a cup of coffee, cigarettes in hand. Playing with what was left of her food, Kim sighed.

"Something wrong Kitten?" Ash asked softly.

"She honestly never does tell me anything."

The blond frowned as well, "Really Kim, don't worry about it."

-------------------------------

Shego sipped on her coffee as she sat outside. The seasons were indeed changing from fall to winter. The thief grinned to herself as she realized winter was right around the corner, and judging from it's approach it would be harsh. Shego really did enjoy the cold weather, though lounging in the summer sunlight was tough to beat.

Her attention was drawn away from the cold once the sliding door was opened. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kim.

"You're going to get cold you know, Cupcake," Shego murmured.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Shego huffed a little, "Your scent and just the sounds of your movement."

"Oh," Kim muttered in return as she moved over to the raven haired girl. Her body trembled slightly from the chill.

Sliding closer and placing an arm around Kim, Shego looked away, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Sheg. You're always looking out for me," the smaller girl smiled softly.

"Hey," Shego began, "it's my job. I'm your---" she paused. "Best friend..." she frowned to herself, wishing that she was more than that.

Kim fidgeted with a stray string hanging from the hem of her shirt. She could feel the tension radiating from Shego as the taller girl's temperature dropped. After being around her so long, Kim had picked up on subtle cues that something was wrong. It was as if a flame inside of Shego was being slowly snuffed out. The red head watched as Shego shook her head to herself, her body temperature going up once more.

_"Even now she puts her problems aside to look out for me," _Kim thought to herself. She pressed closer to Shego, "Thanks."

"We should go back inside. Don't want you to turn into a popsicle, do we?" Shego remarked.

The red head giggled softly and shook her head as the two walked back inside. Shego finished her coffee before placing the mug in the sink, then moved into the den and laid on the couch. Kim sat down beside her while Ash sat on the recliner and looked over paperwork.

"Hey Shego, can you give me a ride home?" Kim asked softly.

"Already?" Shego questioned.

The red head nodded before looking away, "I need to talk with Ron."

Growling to herself, the thief sat up, "Yeah, yeah. Let me grab my keys."

------------------------------

The entire drive to the teen hero's house, the two sat in silence. Shego pulled into the Possible's driveway and looked out the window, away from Kim. The younger girl sat where she was.

"Not to rush you, but are you getting out?" Shego asked as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

Kim glanced at her friend and felt her heart crumble a little. She whimpered softly as she bit her lip, "I'm breaking up with him you know..."

Black hair whipped quickly as Shego spun around to look at her friend, "What?"

"I'm breaking up with Ron," Kim choked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry Princess," Shego whispered softly as she embraced the petite red head, "but it really is for the better."

Nodding softly, Kim regained her composure, "I know."

"Call me later, okay? You know you're always welcome at my place."

The cheerleader nodded, "Alright."

------------------------------

Shego backed out of Kim's driveway, just as Ron was approaching. Glaring at the female driver, the blond smirked. He figured he and Kim were getting some time to themselves, but was unaware of what was really to come. The green skinned woman couldn't help but laugh, all too aware of what he was in for. She merely laughed more as rolled her window down.

"Wonderful day isn't it, Ronald?" Shego smirked as she hollered to the blond teen.

"You bet it is Miss Go," Ron replied in an overly happy mood, trying his best to mock what he assumed was the thief's attempt at being overly happy as well. He was unaware that her mood was pure and not forced. "And it's about to get better 'cause me and K.P. are hanging out."

"Mmmhm," the raven haired woman replied, "I'm aware. Wow, it looks like you've finally got some facial hair coming it, congrats."

"I know! The Ron Man's about to be a full fledged man. Hey, looks like you've got some peach fuzz too!" The young man remarked trying to get the better of Shego.

Shego knew what he was trying to do, "Well, I guess that makes me more of a man than you could ever be!" She grinned, "By the way, I'll give you fair warning. You might want some tissues or a hankie. If you're as much of a man as I think you are, you'll need it. I bet you'll be crying before the end of the day mister man." Grinning a toothy grin, she began to roll her window up, "Tootles buffoon!"

Ron shook his head as he parked his scooter, "Man that green witch is a bitch." He placed his helmet on the seat of the scooter and walked up the sidewalk, knocking on the Possible's front door.

"Hey KP," Ron greeted as Kim opened the door.

Kim exited the house and stood quite some distance from the blond boy, "Ron."

"So what did you wanna do today?"

"Ron, we aren't going to do anything," the red head replied.

Cocking his head to the side a little, the boy looked confused. "Oooookay... so then what's up?"

"I'm breaking up with you Ron," Kim stated flatly.

"What?!" Ron gaped as if he jaw would his the cement below his feet, "Why?!"

The teen hero frowned, "Is it really not that obvious to you? Actually _try _ to think about it."

"Oh I get it," Ron chuckled bitterly, "you have feelings for that walking booger, don't you?"

Kim flushed angrily, "Her name is Shego! And at least she fucking pays attention to me and treats me well!" Growling to herself as she approached the boy and jabbed a finger into his chest, "You don't even give two shits about me. Maybe at one point you did, but somewhere along the line you lost sight of caring about me."

"So you do have feelings for her," the blond murmured is disbelief.

"I didn't say that," Kim remarked.

Ron sighed as he began to tear up, "You didn't have to KP. It's already very clear, I just wish you'd realize how much I really do love you. I've always been by your side, through hell and back. I thought you actually cared about me too, but this proves otherwise." The blond boy sniffed a little as he looked away to wipe his eyes, not wanting Kim to see that he was crying. "I love you more than I can say. I was going to ask you to marry me one day even..."

"Ron, we both know that's not true."

"It is Kim! But I know how you really feel now, so I'll go. Thanks for breaking my heart," the blond cried as he ran to his scooter, wanting to be nowhere near Kim.

Kim sighed, "You're being immature!"

Tearing out of the driveway as fast as his wimpy scooter could carry him, he ignored the teen hero. Kim instantly felt like she had swallowed a rock. She sighed as she herself began to tear up before turning and going inside and into her room. Flopping down on her bed, she looked at the picture of her and her former boyfriend that was framed on her night stand.

"It's time to leave that part of my life behind," the red head murmured to herself before gathering various items that Ron had given her over the years and placed them in a bag.

-------------------------------------------

Back at Shego's place...

Ash and the raven haired girl were hard at work modifying the basement. The blond was tweaking gadgets as he looked over a few blue prints. Shego was trying to focus on her work at the computer, but she couldn't keep focused. The young man easily picked up on the lack of production and sat the devices he was working on aside.

"Okay Flame, what's on your mind?"

"Huh?" Shego asked as she snapped back to attention, "What's on my mind? Nothing."

Ash smirked and rolled his eyes, "Thinking about Kitten?"

Huffing, she looked away and hid her blush behind her long hair, "Maybe."

"Alright, what about her then?" He slid his chair up beside his friend and grinned more.

"She's breaking up with the buffoon finally." Shego replied, trying her best to act like it wasn't a big deal. The blond couldn't help but chuckle at such an act. "What?" The green skinned woman asked.

"You are so smitten. Okay, go ahead and lay it all out, Flame. I know you're dying to let it out," Ash smiled.

Shego got to her feet and took a deep breath. "Okay," she began as she started to slowly walk around the room, fidgeting with her hands. "So this is really big for me. I might actually have a shot with Kimmie if she really breaks up with the pants losing buffoon tonight."

"Go on," Ash murmured as a smirk began to spread across his face.

"Seriously, I'm scared. We went from enemies to the best of friends, but I swear there's more to us than that. She said she was torn between me and her boyfriend. I mean, there was the time she had too much to drink and basically told me she loved me more than that stupid boy. What scares me is that I've never felt this way about anyone before Ash," Shego explained as her speaking increased in pace. She also began to move around the room a little faster, "I feel like I've known her all my life. She actually understands me, which is rare except for you and a few others getting me."

The blond nodded as his eyes followed the thief, "You've got it bad."

"I know, but Jesus Christ..." Shego whined. "She's so perfect. Her flaws just make her even more beautiful in my eyes." Leaning against the nearest wall, the green thief sighed as she sank down against it, "But I don't think she'll go for me."

"You doubt yourself too much," Ash remarked.

Shego shook her head, "The thing is Ash, I don't want to risk losing her."

"Kiss her the next time you're together."

The green skinned woman looked like she had just seen a car accident, "I'm sorry... what?!"

"Don't tell me the almighty Shego, conjurer of green flame, able to take on and steal anything, is afraid to kiss a girl?" Ash chuckled to himself before noticing his friend seem to crumple more. "Aw Flame, you know I'm just teasing you."

"Doy," she responded before sighing heavily. "I just don't want to screw things up. I mean, what if I kiss her and she thinks I'm coming on too strongly? I really don't want to ruin our friendship over one kiss."

"You know, the world isn't just black and white," the blond boy began, "maybe she's waiting for you to kiss her. Did you ever think about that? I mean it could be a great thing if you do kiss her."

"Whhhhy must everyone saaaaay that to me?" Shego whined. "I know it's not just black and white."

Ash got up and took out his cigarettes, lighting one for himself and the green girl, "Then what's stopping you? You take risks all the time."

"Honestly?" Shego asked as she took her cigarette from Ash and took a drag, receiving a simple nod from the blond. "Call my values odd, but I don't feel like it's right for me to do anything without her being sure of what she wants. It just seems wrong for me to overstep things so quickly."

"You really are an odd one Sheila," Ash murmured with a small grin, "but I admire your values, even if they are a little strange."

"Thanks Jack," the thief replied. "Now let's get back to business." Returning to his seat, the blond nodded in agreement. Shego got up too and began to walk back to her chair, "And Jack... thank you."

"No problem Flame."

-------------------------------------

At Bueno Nacho...

Ron sat with his naked mole rat buddy, not even bothering to touch his food. Rufus was busy chowing down on the feast before himself, sending gooey cheese splattering around the table. The blond boy placed his head in his arms upon the table before sighing heavily. Today was just not his day at all. Suddenly, all of the lights went out except for the one above the blond boy's table.

Rufus immediately began to chatter to his friend, tugging frantically at his sleeve, "Uh oh! Uh oh!"

Slowly picking up his head, Ron found himself stranded among a sea of darkness. Tiny sparks caught his eye as the gentle padding of footprints could be heard approaching his table. Ron quickly pulled his communicator from his pocket, attempting to get ahold of help. A gloved hand snaked forth from the darkness, placing a lone finger on the device in his hands and zapping it with an electric charge.

"Vell hello zere Stoppable," a female voice began softly.

"No," Ron whispered in disbelief. "Electronique..."

The electrifying woman clasped a gloved hand down on the back of his neck, knocking him out with a charge of electricity. "And sveet dreams." She snapped her fingers, a few henchmen grabbing the boy and carrying him away. "It begins..."

-----------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated the next chapter. I've been busy with school and what not, and just a little lazy in general. ^^; Enjoy chapter 8 and I'll try to have chapter 9 up by the end of this weekend. Please review! =)


	9. Opheliac

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respected creators, not me.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Ron claims to love Kim. Shego truly loves Kim. Kim loves them both, but who will she choose? KiGo.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

---------------------

Unknown location...

"He should ve vaking up soon," Electronique informed her counterpart.

Jack Hench nodded, "Good."

On cue, the blond teen began to come around. He felt like his head was about to explode. In a futile attempt to rub his forehead, Ron found his arms and legs were bound to a chair.

"Well, well, well," Hench announced, "look who decided to join the conscious.

"W-where am I?" Ron groaned.

Electronique stepped forward and ruffled the blond's hair, "In good company." She chuckled to herself lightly, "Vell, in vad company."

"What do you want with me?!" Ron spat.

"My dear boy," Hench uttered, "we only wish to speak with you."

The blond boy shook his head, "I don't understand why."

"Ve have a lot in common, you see? Ve voth have sings zat ve vant, vut ve need to vork together to get zem."

Hench nodded, "She's right. We want Shego and McSexy, and you want your girlfriend back." He folded his hands on his desk as he sat forward, "We can help you get Miss Possible back, if you help us get rid of the other two."

The room grew quiet as Ron thought over what had been said, the two villains awaiting his response. Time seemed to slow down as the ticking of a clock grew louder. Electronique drummed her fingers on Hench's desk, while Hench twiddled his thumbs. The blond boy's mind was racing a million miles an hour. He desperately wanted Kim back, and even more to get back at what he thought was the cause of the breakup. After taking many things into consideration, he had made up his mind.

"I won't do it. It's not right, and I'd never help the bad guys!" Ron spat once more.

"We thought you might resist. Needless to say you have no choice," Hench stated after sucking his teeth. "Hit him."

"Very vell," Electonique cackled as she picking up a device from behind the desk.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he instantly recognized the device, "No... no, no, no, no! Keep that thing away from me!"

"Vut you vill love it vhen ve are done," the electrifying woman smirked, placing a reconstructed attitudinator on the blond's head.

Hench bobbed his head in agreement, "Just relax and give in. You'll be happier on our side."

Electronique gripped the remote in her hand before pressing the button. Sparks showered around the room as the blond sidekick convulsed against his restraints. A strange glow began to engulf the boy, which was alarming to the villains. His mystical monkey powers were beginning to overtake him. Just then the helmet split and crashed to the floor, sending billowing smoke from its fried parts.

Choking on the smoke, Hench tried his best to speak, "W-what just happened?"

"NOOOO!" Electronique shrieked. "He vroke my vonderful device!" She scrambled to pick up the shattered pieces. "You stupid, stupid, voy!"

The blond slowly picked his head up, "You're wrong..."

Jack Hench stood from behind his desk, "What?"

"I just did myself a favor," Ron grinned devilishly. "Ron Stoppable is dead for good. Now release me! Mehehehe!"

The two evil companions smirked wickedly at one another and began to explain their scheme. Soon their plan would come to fruition. It was all just a matter of time...

-----------------------

Kim laid on her bed and sighed, thinking about what had happened a few hours before. Both the cellphone Shego had given her and her Kimmunicator lay on her nightstand. The red head sighed and began to reach for her cell, just as it rang. She sat up and answered it...

----------------------

Back at Shego's house...

Both Ash and Shego were hard at work. The raven haired woman jumped as her computer alerted her to an incoming call. Ash, startled as well, turned his attention to the computer.

Shego sucked on her teeth and frowned, "I figured Nerdlinger wasn't aware of how much I had you hack this phone, Ash."

Ash got up and stood next to his friend, "Nothing beats my technology."

"That's because you're the best," Shego smirked. Her grin quickly faded once she realized who was calling Kim.

----------------------

Back in Kim's room...

"Hello?" She began.

"Kim," Ron smiled softly.

"Ron?" Kim questioned with slight disbelief.

"K.P., I'm really sorry about how I acted today. I overreacted and it was uncalled for. In fact, how I've been treating you lately has been uncalled for." He frowned a little and sighed. "Now before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like I don't care about you. I realized how much I truly love you, and how much I want you to be in my life. I need you in my life. We're the ultimate team, Kim."

The teen hero could feel tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she listened to all that Ron had to say. She couldn't help but give in, "Ron, I'm so sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me. I knew you still cared about me!" She smiled as tears streaked her face.

"So, you forgive me then?" Ron asked with hope in his voice.

"Always," Kim smiled through her tears.

The blond grinned, "Booyah! Hey, will you meet up with me in half an hour?"

"Of course. Where?" Kim asked as she got up and began to get herself together.

"I'll text you the coordinates." Ron murmured.

"Alright," Kim smiled. "I'll see you then! Bye Ron, I love you."

"Love you too Kim, bye."

----------------------

Ash frowned as the pair listened to the call. He was becoming increasingly worried when his friend wasn't reacting at all. Shego sat where she was, motionless and numb. The blond man gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Flame?" He asked softly. "You okay?"

Shego didn't respond verbally, but merely got to her feet and stepped away from the computer. Ash frowned to himself as he watched his friend move across the room. Not even bothering to ignite her plasma, the raven haired girl snarled and drew her right hand back. The blond closed his eyes and flinched when he heard Shego's make contact with the wall, cringing as it crumbled around her fist.

"Easy Flame," Ash began. "I don't want to have to redo an entire wall."

"I'll fucking fix it later! I don't give a shit right now damnit!" Shego shouted at the blond. Drawing her left hand back, she sent it crashing through the wall. She snarled and pulled her arm back, a stray nail slipping through her skin and cutting her as she pulled back. "FUCKING HELL!"

Ash quickly got up and moved to the thief, "Easy!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit down. "Calm down and talk to me."

"Why does it even matter? I knew this would happen..." Shego murmured as she choked back tears. She glanced down at the blood running down her arm and scoffed, "Good to know I still bleed."

"Here," Ash murmured as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed at Shego's arm.

Shego looked away as she silently cried, "You're going to ruin you nice hankie..."

"I don't care... you mean more to me than a silly piece of cloth any day." Ash smirked, "But you do owe me a new one now."

The green skinned girl couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Thanks."

"You ready to talk now?"

Shego nodded, "Ya know, I really had hoped she'd come around. This is why I try not to get my hopes up... my heart just end up getting broken time and time again when I do."

"Never give up hope though Flame. I taught you better than that," Ash murmured.

"It's hard to keep holding out for something that seems damned near impossible. People in this world disgust me beyond reason," Shego hissed.

Ash nodded as he listened, "Not everyone is bad though. You of all people should understand the concept of being misunderstood."

The two sat in silence as the blond continued to clean the thief's wound. He smiled faintly once the bleeding had stopped and the skin began to fuse back together, rendering it flawless. Shego scoffed at her healing abilities, wishing for once she could have a scar to remind herself of her stupidity.

"Why don't we take a break and go upstairs for some coffee?" Ash asked softly.

"Sounds good to me right about now." Shego agreed.

---------------------

Ron smirked to himself as he sent Kim the coordinates to their rendezvous point.

"Soon... very soon our plan will begin to unfold," smirked the blond boy before he released an evil laugh.

--------------------

A/N: Due to more reviews and private messages flowing in I've decided to continue the story. It'll be taking on a different story line than what I had loosely imagined, so upcoming chapters will be written and posted after I've discussed them with my unofficial co-writer. We've already got a few things in mind, so we'll play it by ear from here on out... at a slower pace as suggested by the readers.

Finally, villains and a plot. Woooooooooooooo.

This chapter was named after the song Opheliac by Emilie Autumn.

Opheliac- one who has delved into madness.

As always... R&R please.


End file.
